You have to promise, Severus
by CompteIndisponible
Summary: FANFICTION INTERROMPUE JUSQU'À SA RÉDACTION COMPLÈTE EN TROIS TOMES.
1. A l'approche de l'auror

• **AUTEUR** : _Doomsday la pas si grande que ça. Avec comme bêta-redeuse Lasi', my soulmate, auteur du très célibrissime « Down in his eyes' heart. ». Pour plus d'informations sur moi, veuillez lire mon profil, si vous en ressortez vivant._

• **RÉSUMÉ**_ :_

_1 •• _« - **Je te promets que je reviendrais. Toi en retour je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose Severus. Ne t'engage pas aux côtés de Voldemort et n'aies jamais peur de prononcer son nom, Jamais.**  
- **Je te le promets Siejena. Je te le promets**. »  
Il y a plus de 20 ans, deux adolescents qui ont grandit trop vite se font une promesse entre la sensation des lèvres pressées, des esprits fatigués, du froid qui mordait. Les années ont passé, l'un n'a pas tenu sa promesse et pense que l'autre a fait de même. Mais c'était sans compter Dumbledore. Vieux fou. Qui a décidé qu'il en serait autrement. Parce que c'est à cause de lui qu'une silhouette évoquant une ombre silencieuse se glisse dans la pièce. Et comme un boomerang, tout lui revient à l'esprit. Chaque détail. Elle est revenue. Elle a tenu sa promesse.

_2_ •• « - **Mais tu es déjà à genoux Severus_, _ma tâche sera bien plus aisé que la tienne. Abandonne. Fais comme tu as toujours fais. Sois lâche.** » Elle lui crache dessus et tourne les talons. La porte s'est fermée sans bruit. Et le silence. Assourdissant.

_3_ •• « **Je me fais vieux Severus. Si Siejena est à nos côté, ce n'est pas pour t'infliger une torture quelconque.** » « **C'est raté, pauvre fou.** », le silence, assourdissant. Elle est revenue. Douce Nimueh, Snape a tout à perdre. En fait, il a déjà tout perdu.

_________________________

• **DISCLAIMER** : _Les personnes appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, du moins les personnages du livre, Miss Capoln, Mr Acampora, Mr Capoln et tous ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler reviennent de droit à son auteur, moi. Je tiens à préciser que je ne touche rien pour cette fanfic, que je n'en tire aucun bénéfice excepté la passion de la lecture, de l'écriture, de l'imagination et éventuellement le plaisir de vos reviews._

• **A DATER**_ : L'idée de cette fanfic m'est venue il y a déjà plus de deux ans, son écriture a commencé fin Mai, environ le 20, si je puis être précise._

**NOTA BENE (1)**_ : Envers et contre tous, si jamais l'idée que notre protagoniste, Miss Capoln, soit une Mary-Sue vienne frapper vos esprits tous plus fous les uns que les autres (car s'aventurer dans une des me fanfics revient à faire preuve de folie, bien que je ne vous blâme pas pour ceci car je suis aussi dérangée) je vous demanderais de rejeter toute l'idée. Cette femme étant l'alter-ego de Severus Snape, elle n'a pas un physique avantageux mais de grandes capacités sorcières et autres. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas m'accuser d'une telle infamie qu'est la création d'une Mary-Sue, protagoniste qui plus est._

**NOTA BENE (2)**_ : Le rating 'T' ne signifie pas qu'il y aura des scènes sexuelles dites implicites, je ne suis pas vraiment adeptes de décrire ce genre de choses, cependant la violence de certains propos et de certains actes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes, et voir, les plus vieux. Là aussi je tiens à vous dire que non, vous n'aurez pas de description de viol ou de combats sanguinaires._

**NOTA BENE (3)**_ : L'exposition de critiques quelconques, de spéculations est vivement recommandée dans les reviews, n'hésitez pas, j'aime entendre ce que risque de penser les gens et tout cela, je n'aime pas me contenter de choses simples telles que 'J'aime' ou 'J'aime pas', cependant je ne me jetterais point à genoux pour vous demander des reviews, je ne suis pas vraiment comme cela. Mais j'aimerais tout de même entendre d'esprit tordu à esprit tordu vos impressions et vos hypothèses._

**NOTA BENE (4)**_ : Je tiens à rappeler, parce qu'une sainte personne a estimé que ça serait sage que j'ai 15 ans, oui oui, je vous entends de loin faire des 'Hein' et des 'Quoi' et des 'AH AH' et des…enfin bref. Je le rappelle parce que je ne voudrais pas que les gens oublient que l'âge ne fait pas forcément tout. Et que dans le domaine de l'écriture, il n'y a pas de limites._

**NOTA BENE (5)**_ : Les flashs-backs sont racontés aux temps du passé, imparfait & passé simple, mais le scénario actuel est raconté au présent car j'estime que ça donne une impression de réelle, j'utilise donc le présent de narration. Mais bon tout le monde connaît les valeurs du temps, je ne vais pas m'étendre dessus._

**NOTA BENE (6)**_ : Je tiens à préciser que j'ai tenté de garder un maximum les noms originaux, ainsi vous ne trouverez nul trace de 'Rogue' mais Snape, pas de Malefoy mais 'Malfoy', pas de 'Poudlard' mais de 'Hogwarts'. _

**NOTA ULTIMA BENE (7)**_ : L'histoire est en cours d'écritures et a déjà énormément de chapitres en avance, donc l'ajout de chapitres se feront assez régulièrement, toutes les semaines, et peut être tous les trois jours si vous êtes trop impatients. Cette histoire n'est pas la seule que je prévois, je prévois une trilogie (ou série mais le mot trilogie est bien mieux adapté à ce cas là) pour nos deux acolytes. Bonne lecture les gens._

_Bien à vous,_

_Doomsday._

**_PS_**_ : Bien qu'on m'accuse et qu'on me blâme, je suis le maître de mon destin (fou), le capitaine de mon âme (dérangée). _

**I** - A l'approche de l'auror étincelant, tombe, tombe la pluie d'argent.

* * *

_« Les Mercenaires. Un nom, une race, un peuple. Qui fait frissonner. A l'instar des centaures, ils n'aiment_

_pas les autres peuples. Ils restent dans leur coin. Ils ne sont pas immortels, mais vivent longtemps, la particularité dans leurs prunelles et leur peau démontre bien qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Leur code génétique est différent, mais ils peuvent avoir des enfants avec des humains. On les appelle alors le résultat un hybride, mais ceux-ci sont très rares, premièrement parce que comme leur espérance de vie est très longue, ils sont aussi très peu féconds. Ensuite parce que un Mercenaire avec un Humain est peu envisageable. Les Mercenaires sont puissants, certains possèdent des dons, d'autres non. Mais malheureusement cette puissance s'avère être destructrice. Et en contrepartie, si vous trouvez la faiblesse d'un Mercenaire...vous pouvez l'abattre aussi facilement que l'on écrase une mouche._

_Encore faudrait t'il que vous la trouviez ?_

_Pour finir je dirais que la chose qui me désole le plus en ce monde c'est que les Mercenaires disparaissent, certaines personnes trouvent très amusants d'éradiquer ce qu'ils considèrent comme de la vermine. Certes, on pourrait penser qu'avec leur noirceur ils sont alliés à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Mais c'est faux. J'ose espérer que certaines Mercenaires resteront sur cette Terre. Que cette Race, jamais ne s'éteindra. »_

_

* * *

_Il fait sombre, il fait nuit. La lune éclaire peu, mais cela ne semble pas décontenancé la silhouette flottante dans le square Grimmaurd, elle ressemble à un fantôme, sa capuche lui recouvrant la tête, ne laissant apparaître que le bas de son visage. Parfois la cape se soulève et on peut apercevoir ses chaussures plates. Mais la plupart du temps c'est elle qui rompt le silence de son chuintement. Il pleut. Elle est trempée. On ne peut pas dire si la sihouette est une femme ou un homme, aucune forme n'apparaît excepté celle du vêtement trop grand. Lorsqu'elle resserre la cape grise foncée, on devine que ses membres sont maigres. Peut être un peu trop pour un individu d'une telle rapidité. Sa respiration est régulière, presque imperceptible. C'est bien trop silencieux, un chat noir semble arriver à la même conclusion, son pas le guidant vers sa maison, son refuge. Il est tranquille et assuré, mais lorsque la silhouette passe à côté de lui, il s'enfuit, courant, feulant. Comme si tous les diables étaient entrés en lui. Pourtant aucune trace de sortilège ne subsiste dans l'avenue. C'est quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus terrifiant. Soudain le corps sans nom s'arrête entre deux maisons, portant le numéro 11 et 13. Aucune trace du 12.

« 12, square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'ordre de Phœnix. », dit la voix, d'un air assuré, en chuchotant. Elle est froide et sans appel. Pareil à une brise. Une illusion. A la fois forte et distante. Finalement, comme attendu, une maison se dessine entre les deux autres, et le corps, arrivé au pas de la porte, soupire. Pas de malaise, de fatigue ou autre chose dans ce goût là. Non il soupire comme s'il voulait une dernière fois profiter de la Nuit, il n'a pas l'air d'être dérangé par la pluie, par le fait qu'il est dégoulinant d'eau. Il ne frissonne même pas. Finalement, sans même frapper ou sonner, il pousse la porte. Se retrouvant soudainement confronté au bruit, à la lumière. Ce corps qui ne ressemble ni à une femme, ni à un homme, chancèle. Se rattrapant bien vite. A l'inverse d'il y a quelques secondes, il inspire. Des éclats de voix résonnent dans la pièce d'à côté, en dessous des escaliers, un peu plus loin sûrement la salle à manger, et au vue de l'heure tardive, ils doivent sans doute digérer. Soudain une voix se distingue du lot, elle réclame le silence. Silence qui ne tarde pas à arriver, c'est celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce même Albus qui quitte la pièce quelques secondes après et s'approche de la silhouette, les bras grands ouverts, les yeux pétillants et un sourire éclatant, comme si cette ombre ne ressemble pas aux ténèbres, à l'horreur à l'état pur mais qu'elle est juste une amie, qu'il a apprivoisé, une sorte d'animal sauvage qui est finalement devenu un véritable compagnon fidèle, bien que froid et indépendant. Oui c'est une amie. Et leur première rencontre l'avait annoncé à grands pas.

FLASH-BACK

_« Il pleuvait ce soir là, comme maintenant, il y avait des trombes d'eau. Un orage dévastateur. Albus s'avançait d'un pas rapide mais assuré, il s'arrêta à une maison toute de brique, comme la plupart des habitats, c'était un orphelinat cette fois ci et malheureusement pas une famille d'accueil. La jeune fille qu'il venait voir avait quinze ans selon ses informations et elle avait fait quatre familles d'accueil différentes depuis la mort de sa mère, Mercenaire, ajouté à la disparition du père étrangement simultanément, pur sorcier. Le directeur de Hogwarts frappa trois fois à la porte, une femme au dos voûté lui ouvrit. Les rides s'entrechoquaient sur son visage, si bien qu'on distinguait à peine ses yeux gris et vitreux._

" _- __Ah c'est vous...dit elle de sa voix chevrotante, Entrez__."_

_Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire et rentra dans la vieille maison, elle ouvrit plus grand la porte pour le laisser passer, ce jour là il avait une longue robe de velours pourpre ce qui n'échappa pas aux enfants et adolescents qui couraient dans la demeure._

_« - __Oh arrêtez ça tout de suite, nous avons un invité et tenez vous correctement s'il vous plaît, sinon vous allez casser encore un vase...__leur ordonna sévèrement celle qui semblait être la maîtresse de ses lieux et qui avait ouvert au directeur.__»_

_Elle se tourna vers Albus et d'un signe de tête presque imperceptible l'invita à la suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce radicalement différente du reste de la maison, chaque mètre carré "sentait" le confort, la richesse._

_« - __Asseyez vous je vous en prie...__fit elle et il s'exécuta._

_- __Je viens pour Miss Capoln__, annonça t'il calmement, mais on aurait dit qu'il venait de crier car la vieille dame sursauta._

_- __Ah...Elle...__siffla la sorcière dans une répugnance très appuyée, __personne ne veut d'Elle...Et je les comprends que trop bien. Les autres enfants et adolescents rient, se font des farces, me répondent mal et mangent comme des gorets ! Mais Elle...dans son coin...ne parle pas... __»_

_Le reste de sa phrase fut quasiment inaudible, elle parlait plus pour elle même, on aurait dit une femme sénile, Albus parvint à saisir quelques mots mais son sourire ne s'effaça nullement._

_« - C'est compréhensible. Sa mère, une des personnes surement des plus importantes pour elle, a été assassiné. Soyez indulgente avec elle._

_- __Non vous ne comprenez pas...__menaça t'elle avec un doigt accusateur qui n'impressionna pas Dumbledore, __elle parle toute seule, elle pourrait être triste ou même en colère, mais non ! Elle reste insensible à tout. Le pire c'est ce qui s'est passé hier, le petit Maxence est un sang-pur. Ils ont passé cinq minutes, ensembles, dans la même chambre et il en est ressorti avec le doigt ouvert ! Il n'y avait pas de couteau, et je lui avais supprimé sa baguette, cette fille est pire que le Diable...Plus vite vous l'aurez emmené dans votre école mieux ça sera moi je vous dis ! Elle n'avale que des miettes de pain, que voulez vous que je fasse d'elle, je suis payée pour l'élever, vous savez ce que veut dire le mot orphelinat ?!__»_

_Son souffle était rauque, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, ses joues avaient pris une teinte couleur brique et elle regardait son "invité" comme si c'était le responsable de tous ses malheurs. Albus déglutit, pas de peur, mais d'appréhension, elle lui rappellait un certain Tom. Riddle._

_« - __Bien, puis je voir Miss Capoln, madame Comb, s'il vous plaît ? __»_

_Elle grogna un "C'est pas trop tôt" et se leva, l'homme la suivit, son air serein toujours gravé sur son visage. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, là Mme Comb lui adressa un dernier regard et partit réprimander les enfants qui jouaient en bas. Albus frappa mais rien ne lui répondit, au moment où il allait réessayer il entendit un grognement tenant plus lieu de la bête que de l'être humain. Prenant cela pour un signe positif il entra. Ce fut un tout autre changement de décor comparé au bureau de la vieille femme, la pièce était quasiment vide excepté des vêtements éparpillés ça et là, deux lits et une commode en bois délabré. Il y avait une chaise très simple dans un coin de la pièce, c'était là qu'était assise une jeune fille. Maigre, la mine blafarde, les cheveux d'un noir corbeau, attachés dans un sévère chignon qui rappelait celui de McGonagall, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps car de lourdes cernes violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux qui avaient une couleur inhumaine. Un noir tirant vers un bleu outremer, ce n'était pas un violet, non c'était une couleur terne. Impossible, mais pourtant c'était là. La bouche était d'une teinte étrange aussi, très proche du sang. Sa peau était d'une blancheur à faire pâlir la neige elle-même. Dumbledore comprit aisément pourquoi la directrice de l'orphelinat sorcier avait pris peur et désirait ardemment la voir loin. De loin on aurait pu la considérer humaine, mais il était certain qu'en s'approchant de sentiment s'effaçait. Excepté qu'elle tenait une baguette dans la main, la faisant jouer de ses longs doigts blanchâtres. Surement la sienne. La baguette qui lui avait été confisqué. Mais ce qui frappait sûrement le plus sur son visage c'était la brûlure. Une brûlure qui lui prenait la moitié du cou, remontant sur sa mâchoire inférieure gauche et s'arrêtant à sa mi-joue. Une souffrance s'en dégageait, comme tout le reste, silencieuse._

_« - __Bonjour Siejena, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur..._

_- __Je sais__. »_

_Sa voix n'était pas agressive, elle était froide certes, mais pas bien méchante, néanmoins on notait sans peine une rancœur. Albus sourit comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle trouvait qu'il était un homme très gentil et il s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle, celui ci grinça._

_« - __Ta mère est décédée et je comprends que tu te sentes seul..._

_- __Wow. Eh bien ça commence fort, avec des 'ta mère est décédée'._

_- __L'aimais tu ? __demanda doucement Dumbledore._

_- __Non. J'aimais mon père, c'était un bon sorcier._

_- __Pourquoi ?_

_- __Pourquoi pas ?__ »_

_Le silence se fit, la lumière qui avait jailli au bout de la baguette de la jeune fille s'éteignait doucement. Dumbledore s'approcha doucement, Siejena recula._

_« - __Il y a bien une raison._

_- __Que je ne vous donnerais pas. _

_- __Je ne viens pas pour te blâmer. Tu as le droit de ne pas me faire confiance. Mais il me faut une raison. _

_- __Il connait la fonction de père, c'est tout._

_- __Père n'est pas une fonction__, dit-il en esquissant son éternel sourire, ses yeux pétillants d'une malice inconnue pour son interlocuteur._

_- __Eh bien…il appelait sa fille par son prénom._

_- __Ce qui est normal._

_- __Ah bon ?__ »_

_La question résonna dans l'air, il n'y avait pas de trace de sarcasme, c'était sincère._

_« - __Oui. Comment t'appelais ta mère ?_

_- __Ma __génitrice__. Elle ne m'appelait pas. Et lorsqu'elle me désignait…_

_- __Oui ?_

_- __Elle disait le monstre._

_- __Tu n'es pas un monstre Siejena, sinon je ne serais pas là pour te proposer de venir dans l'école de Hogwarts. __»_

_La dite Siejena ne comprenait pas, elle qui ne s'ouvrait jamais à personne, comme si cet inconnu…n'en était pas un, qu'elle l'avait toujours eu dans son bottin de connaissances._

_« - Elle disait que…je…j'étais une erreur de la nature. A cause de ma malédiction. Je. Je peux voir des choses quand je touche les gens, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses…je sens leurs émotions. Et alors…je les attaque là où je sens qu'il faut attaquer. Enfin ce n'est pas moi qui les attaque, c'est eux…C'est compliqué. _

_- __…_

_- __Vous voyez ?! Vous avez peur vous aussi. Comme tout le monde. _

_- __Non. Tu possèdes un don Siejana. C'est donc ce qui s'est passé avec Maxence. Pourquoi ?_

_- __Il...Il a voulu me brûler..._

_- __Te brûler ? __S'étonna Albus qui pour la première fois avait perdu son air serein, ses yeux focalisés sur la blessure purulente de la jeune fille aux cheveux secs._

_- __Oui...Il avait...Une boîte d'allumettes, un truc de moldu...J'étais dans cette même chambre et puis il en a cramé une et s'est approché vers moi...Il disait que le seul moyen de tuer ce que j'étais, c'était de me brûler...Il répétait qu'il le fallait...Que c'était une nécessité..._

_- __Alors tu as usé de ton don. _

_- __Ce n'est pas un pouvoir...C'est un handicap...Je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir eu..._

_- __Répond à ma question s'il te plait__, demanda t'il calmement._

_- __Oui...J'ai enlevé mon gant et...La suite vous la connaissez._

_- __Alors c'est quand tu enlèves tes gants ? __dit il en désignant les mains de la jeune fille._

_- __Oui__._

_- __Montre-moi, s'il te plaît__._

_- __Non__, répliqua-t-elle, interdite._

_- __Pourquoi ?_

_- __Parce que vous êtes la seule chance que j'ai de sortir de ce trou, je le sens, je le vois__._

_- __Siejena il faut que tu me montres, je dois savoir l'ampleur de ta force__. »_

_Elle s'humecta les lèvres sans le regarder et poussa un long soupir et finalement plongea son regard indéfinissable dans ceux de Dumbledore._

_« - __Le reste de la famille n'a jamais eu ça...Ils n'ont rien. Du côté de ma mère du moins. Juste les trucs basiques des Mercenaires, peuvent se changer en ombres…Et la famille de mon père sont des sorciers, pas immenses. Juste des sorciers. Quand ma mère a vu que je n'avais rien de tout ça, elle m'a traité de bonne à rien, jusqu'à...jusqu'à ce fameux jour, elle m'avait demandé si je voulais manger...ou plutôt boire...__ajouta t'elle une lueur de démence dans ses prunelles__. Mais j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas vous comprenez...Je ne voulais pas me nourrir de cette chose immonde qu'elle avait préparé. Alors j'ai dit non, elle a insisté et je priais dans ma tête pour qu'elle enlève ce bol de la table, qu'il se casse et qu'elle se coupe avec…n'importe quoi qui fasse que je ne touche pas à cette coupelle dégueulasse. Et c'est ce qui s'est produit. Le bol est allé s'éclater au sol, les morceaux ont coupés volontairement ma mère. Quand mon père est rentré, une heure plus tard elle était hystérique, elle l'a attrapé par le col et lui a crié que j'étais devenu un monstre qu'il fallait foncer acheter quelque chose qui aurait contré cette abomination. Le lendemain je me retrouvais avec ses trucs aux mains. Ils ne m'ont plus jamais quitté. Elle...elle a ensuite brûlé...ce que j'étais..._

_- __On peut t'apprendre à le gérer, ça peut être quelque chose qui puisse te servir plus tard__. __Quand à ta mère...Ce qu'elle ta fait est impardonnable. Mais elle est décédée à présent. »_

_Elle acquiesça en silence et les enleva._

_« - __Si je fais quelque chose de mal. Si…n'importe quoi de mal arrive, ne m'en voulez pas.__»_

_Siejena fixa le directeur dans ses yeux. Un silence régnait. Puis une larme roula sur la joue du vieil homme. Siejena se précipita de baisser le regard et de remettre ses gants très vite. Il brisa le silence, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, comme si, il y a quelques secondes il ne venait pas de se faire frapper par lui-même._

_« - __C'est un don que tu as. Et tu n'es en aucun cas un monstre...__la rassura t'il, en semblant réfléchir._

_- __Mais...Vous savez ce que c'est ?_

_- __Oh, Oh__, fit il en souriant comme si il n'y avait rien de plus drôle, je crois avoir ma petite idée. »_

_Une lueur passa derrière les lunettes en demi-lunes de Albus Dumbledore._

_Ce fut la première et dernière fois que Siejena Ella Capoln parla de son passé. Plus généralement d'elle dans les détails._

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

« Siejena...ma chère Siejena...Comme le temps a été rude et long sans ta présence ! », ses yeux pétillent d'autant plus lorsqu'il annonce cela. L'intéressée semble hocher la tête, conciliant à ce que le Directeur vient de dire. Sans hésitation il la prend par ses frêles épaules et l'entoure de ses grands bras de sage. Il pourrait même l'embrasser sur le front, mais sa grande capuche lui recouvre la moitié du visage, il sait qu'il faut qu'elle doive s'acclimater à la lumière et à l'ambiance de la maison qui a des allures de manoir.

« Je ne pouvais me résoudre à décliner ton invitation Perceval. Tu as tant fait pour moi. », L'homme à la longue barbe grise argentée ne s'étonne pas de son appellation, elle l'a toujours appelé par son deuxième prénom, il s'y est habituée depuis bien longtemps.

« Les temps sont durs, et bien que tu ne participais pas officiellement à l'Ordre du Phoenix, j'aimerais ardemment que ça soit le cas, la plupart des choses que tu as faite pour moi ont directement servies à L'Ordre. »

L'ombre d'un sourire semble se dessiner sous la capuche, elle se pince l'arrête du nez et hoche la tête, encore une fois. « Voilà donc la véritable raison de mon invitation. », lâche t'elle, le ton indiquant clairement qu'elle s'en doutait mais qu'elle aurait préféré que cela n'arrive pas.

« - Certains…Mérites me sont attribués alors que ce n'est pas à moi qu'ils doivent revenir, et tu le sais amplement.

- On en a déjà discuté Perceval. Je ne veux pas faire parler de moi.

- Il est trop tard de toute manière. », son ton ne souffre d'aucune discussion, Siejena le sait parfaitement, et elle sait aussi que parler pour ne rien dire est un principe auquel elle ne s'attache pas. Le silence se fait. Le directeur de Hogwarts pose une main sur son dos et l'emmène plus loin, là où l'ambiance était à son comble, cinq minutes plus tôt. Mais maintenant une tension palpable se fait sentir. Un silence se fait entendre. Alors que Dumbledore fait glisser sa main dans son autre main, quittant ainsi le dos de la jeune femme, celle-ci, malgré la capuche semble presque l'implorer. Toute cette foule, elle déteste cela. Mais elle reconnait du monde. Tout les regards vrillent sur elle. Elle est ce qu'elle haït éperdument. Le centre de toutes les attentions.

« Je tiens à vous présenter Siejena Ella... », mais le directeur n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase, un grognement s'échappe du fond de la salle, provenant d'un homme au teint cireux, le nez crochu, les cheveux lui encadrant le visage tel un rideau gras et noir. Il est maigre. Et pourtant il dégage quelque chose d'inoubliable. S'apercevant que tout le monde ne regarde que lui, il se contente d'hausser un sourcil et de jeter un regard glacial à l'assemblée ici présente, aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, ses poings se serrent en silence. Dumbledore a compris, tout comme Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui étaient à la même époque que Severus, à Hogwarts. Qui avaient eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Siejena. Qui avaient eu l'occasion de l'apprécier. Ils s'en rappelaient tous comme si c'était hier.

FLASH-BACK

_« - __Bien cette année nous allons surtout voir les antidotes mais pour votre première potion ça ne sera pas le cas, vous devrez faire une potion d'aiguises méninges...__expliqua le professeur Slughorn quand ils furent tous installés dans le cachot »_

_Sirius n'écoutait pas, il s'en fichait éperdument il regardait la brune qui avait été répartie hier, dans sa maison mais avec qui il n'avait pas encore fait connaissance et qui semblait aussi s'ennuyer, une mèche rebelle était venue se poser sur son œil et elle s'amusait à la faire voler légèrement avec sa baguette magique. Sirius balaya le reste de la classe et tomba sur Severus, il semblait regarder autre chose que Slughorn aussi, Black s'aperçut que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait finit son discours et qu'il fallait à présent sortir ses affaires et préparer la potion demandée. Siejena de son côté se tuait déjà à la tache, au bout de vingt minutes, alors que James était le nez dans sa potion, il surprit la jeune femme en train de jeter des regards furtifs au chaudron du jeune homme au teint cireux qui était à côté d'elle, discrètement elle se pencha vers lui, si près que Sirus manqua de s'étouffer._

_« - __Euh excuse-moi..._

_- __Oui ? __demanda froidement Severus, visiblement très peu impressionné par la proximité._

_- __Est ce que tu sais si il faut broyer la bile de tatou ?_

_- __Bien sûr que non. Tu dois la couper en petits carrés__, expliqua calmement Severus._

_- __Merci beaucoup__, dit Siejena en lui adressant un sourire, qui illuminait son visage. »_

_« - __Patmol. Je te parle là, depuis assez longtemps._

_- __Je ne t'écoutais pas, que disais tu. _

_- __Au début je parlais de la potion et ensuite j'ai avancé la théorie que la nouvelle venait de percer ton petit cœur tout dur._

_- __Vas lui parler à la fin du cours, __renchérit Remus derrière eux._

_- __Non !_

_- __C'est une Gryffondor, si elle a sa place chez nous cela veut dire que elle le mérite, vas lui parler je te dis._

_- __Non._

_- __Pourquoi ?_

_- __Je la laisse à Servilo__, répliqua t'il en la voyant revenir vers son pire ennemi pour lui redemander un renseignement. »_

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé, l'assemblée les regarde. Severus, et elle, cette étrangère sortie de nulle part. Mais qui a la bénédiction de Albus Dumbledore. Quand Albus est derrière vous, les gens suivent plus facilement. Severus se pince l'arrête du nez en silence. Si tenté que cela soit possible, son regard est encore plus glacial d'il y a quelques secondes. Sirius lui, au contraire, jubile avec un grand sourire semblable à celui de Remus. Ils étaient amis lorsqu'elle avait quitté Hogwarts, elle l'avait prévenue que les choses ne seraient pas faciles, qu'elle ne reviendrait peut être pas. Il l'avait aimé à sa manière, tout comme Lupin. Un an seulement, mais un an de pur bonheur. Elle était partie un peu avant les examens de fin d'année. Dumbledore les avait convié et leur avait indiqué la situation. D'une nature peu rancunière et très conciliante, elle était restée dans leurs mémoires, toujours à leur manière.

Mais Severus Snape n'est pas comme ces infâmes Gryffondors. Non lui ne laisse rien passer. Mais personne ne voit l'expression que porte ses traits lorsqu'elle retire sa capuche, dévoilant un visage marqué par les années, bien que n'exprimant pas ses quarante ans, en faisant bien moins, elle a la même brulure, les mêmes yeux inhumains. Tout est semblable, excepté que plus de cicatrices s'aventurent sur son cou et descendent doucement, elle n'est pas belle. Elle exprime trop de haine et trop d'horreur pour être belle.

« - Bonjour. », annonce t'elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Sa voix est encore plus froide que lorsqu'elle discutait avec Albus, mais il y a _al contrario _une certaine profondeur, quelque chose de rauque et de brisé. L'assemblée a les yeux fixés sur elle oui, et non sur le professeur de Potions. Le professeur de Potions qui a le visage quasiment déformé par la douleur. Personne ne le regarde. Sauf le centre de l'attention, ses deux prunelles posés sur lui. Avec autant de haine que lui, de souffrance.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, entrée en matière, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à critiquer et laisser planer vos premières conjectures, n'hésitez pas non plus à m'envoyez des messages privés pour toute question ou autre._


	2. Pouvons nous étouffer le vieux, le long

**ZARAKINEL** - Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

NOTA BENE • _L'histoire, j'ai oublié de l'indiquer, se déroule au début du cinquième tome, que j'ai donc revisité. Sirius est encore en vie, et les réunions de l'ordre sont toujours dans la demeure des Black._

* * *

**II** - Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long Remords, Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille ? (**PLAYIST** : _A Dark Knight - Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard - The Dark Knight Soundtrack_)

* * *

« - Je n'y croyais plus. Dumbledore nous avait dit…mais…sincèrement je pensais…

- Tu n'arrives même plus à parler. », dit Siejena avec la même intonation que Remus quand il lui intime de se calmer. Elle a posé sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise, une tasse de thé fumante à côté d'elle avec des petits gâteaux mais elle n'y touche pas. Pas qu'elle n'aime pas ça, mais elle est de nature peu gourmande, surtout lorsqu'elle est préoccupée. Une petite foule est attelée autour de la table, le feu crépite encore fortement, Dumbledore est parti, Molly fait la vaisselle. Severus est hors de vue, introuvable depuis qu'on n'a invité à s'asseoir la nouvelle, et quand dans cette marée humaine, elle l'a perdu de vue. Les invités avaient tous prit place à leur manière dans leur confort. Suspendus aux lèvres des deux derniers Maraudeurs et de la nouvelle. Les présentations ont été faites en bonne et dû forme et très vite, le trio infernal composé d'Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ont conclu qu'elle ressemble indubitablement à un certain professeur de Potions.

« - Tu n'as que ça à dire ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus…bavard. Comme avant quoi, ajoute Siejena arrachant quelques sourires aux troupes.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé, intervient Remus, son air toujours aussi calme sur le visage.

- Oui je sais…malheureusement, pas que en bien.

- Il paraîtrait que malgré que tu ne nous aies pas offert ta présence pendant vingt ans tu as rendu _certains_ de services à la communauté des sorciers. »

Le silence se fait après les déclarations de Lupin. La jeune femme rassemble ses idées pour les exposer rapidement et clairement.

« - Je suis partie de Hogwarts car mon père avait été retrouvé…

- Et ?

- Si tu m'interromps tout le temps comment veux tu que je te dise ? réplique froidement Siejena. Bien, ils l'ont donc retrouvé au milieu d'un bois, c'est un moldu qui a eu l'occasion de faire sa rencontre. Il était devenu sénile, il a été envoyé à St-Mangouste.

- Pourquoi était-il…

- Parce que_. (Sa mine devient plus grave et elle arque un sourcil en signe qu'elle ne veut pas en parler) _J'allais avoir seize ans, âge de la majorité chez les Mercenaires. S'en est suivi des tâches administratives complexes, étant mi-sorcière, mi-mercenaire, mon géniteur étant dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de moi…Finalement ils ont décrété qu'il faudrait encore que j'attende une année avant d'être libre. Albus a été une réelle perle pour moi, il m'a envoyé dans une sorte d'école privée, s'est occupé de déplacer mon père dans sa maison de campagne tant rêvé. Lorsque vous passiez vos derniers examens, je m'y attelais aussi. Je me suis orientée vers les Potions. J'ai été formé par un Maître qui est décédé. Et puis…voilà. Ensuite j'ai aidé à L'Ordre avec Dumbledore, il était hors de question pour moi de me montrer.

- Pourquoi ? interrompt Harry, visiblement très intéressé, comme tout le monde sans même voir que Siejena lève les yeux au ciel en ayant assez qu'on lui pose cette question.

- La race des Mercenaires pendant la grande guerre et encore aujourd'hui est considérée comme une race de traîtres, explique Hermione sans qu'on ne l'eut l'invité à quoi que ce soit.

- En effet. Vous avez sûrement lu ceci dans un livre Miss Granger je ne m'abuse ?

- Oui…répond l'intéressée, le rouge aux joues.

- Et vous avez raison. Les Mercenaires sont ainsi considérés. Maintenant je ne veux faire de tort à personne, mais j'ai nombre de choses à faire et il ne serait pas bien venu que je m'attarde ici. J'ai été ravie de faire tous votre connaissance. »

La jeune femme se lève, et elle remet sa capuche. Quelques sourires, quelques poignées de mains, elle embrasse Remus et Sirius, puis le silence se re-fait, la porte a été claqué bien moins fort qu'à l'habitude, pourtant elle est définitivement fermée. Le feu crépite encore dans l'âtre, quelques heures après il ne reste que trois silhouettes devant. La maison, endormie.

« - On dirait que Snape la déteste, ose commencer Harry.

- Non, répond instantanément Hermione.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Tu as vu son visage lorsqu'elle a enlevé sa cape ? Moi je l'ai brièvement vue. Ce n'était pas de la haine, ça relevait plus de la souffrance.

- Il avait peut être mal de se dire que finalement il y avait des gens plus endommagés que lui, dit Ron, une moue sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ron, cette femme, bien qu'elle soit quelqu'un de bien puis qu'elle est amie avec Dumbledore, est quelqu'un avec autant de mystères que Snape et je songe à me risquer à dire qu'elle n'a pas un passé tout propre non plus. Elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, on dirait une Snape au féminin.

- Je pense aussi. »

Le garçon à la cicatrice ne réplique pas, il est aussi de cet avis.

* * *

Severus Snape a la tête penchée sur un vieux livre dont les feuilles ont pris une couleur jaune moisi avec le temps. N'importe qui passant dans le coin le conseillerait de s'acheter des lunettes, mais il rétorquerait une réplique sanglante. Cette mauvaise habitude a été prise des ses premières années d'école, alors qu'il n'était pas plus que haut que trois baguettes de Sureau. Comme certains courbent le dos, d'autres mâchent du tabac. Lui s'approche très près de ses copies et ce qu'il lit en général, si bien que parfois son nez crochu touche aisément les feuilles. Il est trois heures du matin, mais il est encore debout. Il ne peut pas dormir, il ne veut pas dormir. Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, l'image de Siejena Capoln s'impose à lui. Son visage blafard et balafré, il n'a jamais su réellement déterminer. Et ses yeux…Ah. Ses yeux. A la fois impénétrables et d'une profondeur sans fond. Démontrant le paradoxe qu'est la demi-sorcière. Sincèrement il ne pensait jamais à la revoir. Il est d'autant plus surpris de constater que le collier qu'il lui avait offert peu après s'être liée avec elle, est toujours à son cou. Intact, il n'a pas bougé. Qui est t'elle pour lui ? C'est une longue histoire. Une histoire qui avait commencé en même temps que celle des Maraudeurs, mais qui s'était révélée, au nouement bien plus forte, et à la fin…douloureuse. Severus n'a jamais aimé personne, du moins c'est ce qu'il laisse entendre. Bien sûr il y a eu Lily, une amie qui n'était pas dégoûtée par lui, mais les autres…des ennemis, des connaissances. Rien de comparable à elle. Ça avait commencé avec ce fameux jour où elle lui avait demandé des renseignements pour les cours de potion.

**FLASH-BACK**

_Oui, c'était à la fin d'un cours qui avait été particulièrement difficile et où Siejena avait regard__י__beaucoup plus qu'__à l'accoutumée les travaux de Snape, contre toute attente, il l'avait aidé chacune de ses requêtes. Il se pressait de ranger ses affaires, se levait lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille lui tournait le dos visiblement embêté par quelque chose. Il s'approcha, conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais fait __ח__a avec personne en temps normal. _

_« - __Qu'y a t'il ?__ questionna Snape »_

_Elle lui fit volte face et esquissa un autre sourire timide, elle avait apparemment un problème sur sa robe._

_« - __Rien...__mentit t'elle._

_- __Fais voir...__»_

_Il s'approcha un peu plus, mais elle recula, elle cherchait apparemment à cacher quelque chose. D'habitude en cours de potion elle s'était contentée de recopier sur lui, et n'avait pas eu besoin de la proximité. Ce fut donc leur premier réel contact physique quand il toucha le tissu de sa robe pour voir ce qui provoquait la tache, les doigts de Siejena effleurèrent les siens quand elle voulu l'empêcher de reconnaître ce que c'était, malheureusement il réussit à deviner._

_« - __Un sortilège de nettoyage n'aurait rien fait,__ constata t'il._

_- __Alors que faut il que je fasse ?__ demanda t'elle froidement._

_- T__e soigner cette blessure et jeter ta robe__, conseilla Snape._

_- Pourquoi...commença Siejena mais elle se coupa net en voyant le regard de Slughorn, puis s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et attrapa le bras de Snape (à ce contact il frémit) pour sortir du cachot et se mettre dans le premier coin venu, là elle lâcha son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux, une des rares choses qui faisait penser que Siejena ne pouvait pas être humaine c'était bien ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une beauté froide, pas du tout calculé mais rien à voir avec une beauté suprême ou une beauté de pin-up._

_- __Pourquoi quoi ?_

_- __Pourquoi mon sang ne part pas...__» _

_Il ne quitta pas son regard mais fut tenté, il n'y avait plus la moindre once de froideur dedans, c'était une inquiétude omniprésente. Ses sourcils se levèrent, surpris, mais il reprit vite contenance._

_« - __Il y a des poisons sans antidotes...__commença t'il_

_- __Donc mon sang est un poison ?__ s'indigna-t-elle._

_- __Non ! C'est une comparaison..._

_- __J'aime beaucoup ta comparaison ! Je pensais que tu avais plus de jugeote que les autres…que…_

_- __Siejena.__»_

_Elle s'arrêta net, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom._

_« - __Désolé...__souffla-t-il. »_

_Il marqua un temps de pause, pourquoi demandait t'il pardon, lui Severus Snape ?_

_« - __Je ne voulais pas te blesser.__»_

_Il essaya de sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace, jamais il n'aurait dit pareil chose en temps normal, oui mais voilà. Elle n'était pas normale. La jeune fille se pencha plus et sa respiration se bloqua._

_« - __Tu ne m'as pas blessé__, murmura t'elle. »_

_Elle tourna les talons sa longue robe embrassant le sol._

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

A partir de cet instant, les choses avaient signé une différence dans leur relation. A tel point que il s'était permis de lui offrir ce petit bijou qu'il avait dessiné lui-même et demandé de produire à un orfèvre connaissant bien son métier, il se rappelait comme tout souvenir avec elle, le jour où il lui avait accroché. Ce jour là, il faisait froid à Pré-Au-Lard, un froid tel qui n'en eut jamais en Russie ou dans un pôle quelconque, il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour elle, lui avait donnéי sans tourner autour du pot. Il se rappellerait à jamais de l'expression qui s'était affiché sur son visage, il avait comprit qu'elle n'était pas habituée aux cadeaux tous les jours, une véritable joie et surprise mêlées l'avait envahie. Et alors qu'il venait de fermer le clapet peu commun de son collier, elle l'avait embrassé. Pas d'un baiser passionné et long. Non, un baiser simple, froid et pourtant si chaud à la fois. C'était la bien plus grand qu'un simple Merci. Et c'était pourtant ce que cela voulait dire. Merci, il avait été décontenancé mais ne l'avait pas repoussé, parce qu'il savait que c'était agréable, sincère et court. Ce fut le premier baiser qu'elle lui donna, et le dernier. Ce qu'elle avait fait quand elle partit n'avait rien à voir avec le domaine du baiser de remerciement. Il fut la dernière personne à la voir vu de Hogwarts, en écartant Dumbledore. Là aussi les souvenirs sont encore brûlants, autant que le baiser donné. Mais ce souvenir est pour lui un coup de poignard, un secret qu'il conserve jalousement, en préférant mourir plutôt que le donner.

Severus s'aperçoit que cela fait la troisième fois qu'il relit la même phrase et il en vient à la conclusion que non seulement il ne peut pas dormir mais qu'en plus, il ne peut pas s'occuper. Ses pensées sont obnubilées par Siejena. Il voudrait ne l'avoir jamais connu ou qu'elle ne soit jamais revenue. Peut être même qu'elle n'existât pas. Il la déteste la haït de tout son être, autant qu'il l'a désiré peut être aimé –nul ne le sait excepté lui, et il ne le dira sûrement jamais à personne, à l'instar de ses souvenirs- il y a si longtemps, des décennies semblables à des siècles ou des secondes parfois l'un, parfois l'autre. Mais la souffrance fait aussi une grande place dans la rancœur. Lui le serpent venimeux, la chauve-souris ambulante ou le rat des cachots souffre. Tout se bouscule dans son esprit autrefois si ordonné.

Il y a des choses que l'on n'oublie pas.

Il y a des choses que l'on ne pardonne pas.


	3. Je ne geindrais pas Ovide

_Aloors tout d'abord j'ai été impressionné du nombre de personnes qui ont reviewé et ont suivi l'histoire ou l'ont ajouté dans les fav. Merci, mais je reviendrais à cela plus tard. D'abord l'histoire, ce chapitre est un tournant, nos deux protagonistes, enfin face à face, le vieux fou aux pastilles de Citron qui essaye de les convaincre pour un prix qu'ils ne peuvent refuser : Leur orgueil, leur talent. J'ai tenté de faire une dialogue assez bon, où Albus n'est pas OOC (Out Of Character) et où ça fait pas du tout le plan du vieux fou qu'on trouve dans les fics peu recomandables Draco/Hermione. (D'ailleurs pour réussir à caser ses deux là, faudrait déjà pas être recommandable tout court)._

_Bref ! Sur ce je vais remercier les gens, tout de même._

**MA CUVETTE** • _Ma très chère cuvette, mon adorable cuvette. Exceptionnelle personne parce que tu n'es justement pas exceptionnelle, mais comme tu l'as dit, dur de juger quelque chose après seulement deux chapitres, j'espère que celui ci te comblera ! Merci :D_

**GRID MKJEKRHGFJNG** _(Comme je sais que tu aimes l'anonymat, je ne prononcerais pas ton nom, mais on ne dira pas que c'est parce que j'arrive pas à l'écrire que diable !) • Merci aussi, comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué, je détaille trop, mais cet effet s'estompera au fil des chapitres. Je te laisse manger ce troisième et te remercie de tous les remarquables compliments que tu m'as fait, vieille pie, tu sais que je n'aime point la flatterie._

**ELEADELUNE** • _Oui en effet j'avais remarqué que tu avais mise ma fic dans tes alertes, ce qui m'avait flatté et là en plus que de commentaires flatteurs ! En effet, j'ai laissé Sirius vivant parce qu'il l'est dans le début du cinquième tome et que je le revisite, je revisiterais bien des choses par la suite et pour ce qui concerne le passé de Siejena, loin sont tes surprises. Merci beaucoup ! _

**SERENAROGUE** • _Merci beaucoup, mais si tu pouvais dire Snape parce que je fais une attaque à chaque fois que je vois Rogue XD. Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, comme vous tous d'ailleurs !_

_Merci aussi à satsuki75 qui n'a pas laissé de review mais qui a tout de même mis ma fic en alerte =)_

_Je tiens à préciser, de ne pas hésiter à me donner vos avis sur les Playists que je laisse, c'est celles qui collent le plus à ce que je pense en écrivant les chapitres, je vous les conseille donc vivement en espérant que ce n'est pas chose vaine._

* * *

**III** - Je ne geindrai pas comme Ovide chassé du paradis Latin. (**PLAYIST** : Junior Suite - Vanessa Paradis)

* * *

« - Lorsque je dis que je veux voir quelqu'un à une heure précise ce n'est pas une heure approximative que je donne voyez vous Molly.

- Je sais Severus mais...

- Mais ?

- Lorsque j'ai évoqué votre nom, elle a coupé court à toute conversation, elle paraissait si déterminée à ne pas parler de vous, que je n'ai pas eu le courage de continuer. »

Snape se pince l'arrête du nez, il déteste lorsque Siejena fait ça, lorsqu'elle coupe les gens pour qu'ils ne puissent pas parler d'un "Non" sec et autoritaire. Les gens s'arrêtent et n'osent plus continuer par la suite, elle vient de faire la même chose alors qu'une information de la plus haute importance doit lui être donné. Et bien que cela ne ravit pas le maître des Potions de la lui donner, elle la concerne et elle vient de Dumbledore.

« - Allez me la cherchez Molly. _S'il vous plaît_. ordonne t'il en appuyant contre son gré sur le dernier mot sifflant entre ses fines lèvres. »

La mère des Weasley s'exécute et part la chercher, alors qu'il attend, droit comme un "I" dans la cuisine des Black. Cette maison lui fait horreur, parfois, il voudrait que tous ses sens soient atrophiés rien que pour un instant pour qu'il n'ait pas à supporter l'ambiance de cette maison.

_« - Il a dit que c'était important Miss._

_- Et moi je vous dis que je m'en fiche, Molly. Il n'est pas question que j'y aille._

_- Il a dit que l'ordre venait totalement de Albus. »_

Derrière la porte, Snape entend presque Siejena réfléchir et se dresser, tendue pour finalement, avant même qu'elle le dise, abdiquer.

_« - D'accord. Où est t-il ? demande la demi-mercenaire, une pointe de haine quand elle prononce le il._

_- Dans la cuisine. »_

Elle ne répond pas, et quelques micro-secondes plus tard, la porte à battant s'ouvre, laissant voir le visage inexpressif de la femme, même si on peut sentir et palper sa colère. Elle arque un sourcil, alors que Severus a déjà tressailli sans vouloir le montrer devant la nouvelle venue qui prend bien soin à laisser une distance de deux mètres entre eux. Là aussi il veut voir ses sens athrophiés.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Albus m'a donné l'ordre de te faire venir à Hogwarts aujourd'hui, à cette heure ci même et avec ma propre présence.

- A t'il mentionné pourquoi ?

- Il a seulement dit que nous saurions au moment où nous viendrons.

- Évidemment. »

La main sur sa hanche, Siejena se mord l'intérieur de la joue, fixant un point invisible. Il connaît cette expression, elle réfléchit tout en étant agacée par quelque chose.

« - Eh bien allons y. répond t'elle sans s'étendre sur ses réflexions en levant un regard hautain et glacial. »

Plus rien ne subsiste de ce qu'ils ont été, dans un passé si lointain qu'il est difficile de s'en souvenir. Severus se tourne, indiquant qu'il faut quitter le domicile des Black, Siejena ne tarde pas à lui emboîter le pas, conservant encore et toujours leur distance. Après avoir passé la porte, ils arrivent dans le square. L'air est glacial, soulève les cheveux noirs de Severus, mais il ne réagit pas, il a les yeux fixés sur le dos de Siejena, des milliers de pensées se bousculant. Elle se retourne.

« - Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? demande t'elle d'une voix aussi froide que le vent qui souffle.

- A quel point la nature ne t'a pas gâté de dos.

- Merci, c'est tellement gentil de ta part. Je constate aussi que c'est des deux côtés qu'elle s'en est prit à toi, répond t'elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. »

Severus ne répond pas. Il sait très bien qu'à ce jeu là, ils sont égaux. Soudain alors qu'il fixe le sol, concentré, encore et toujours dans ses pensés il entend le CLAP ! Sonore d'un zippo, il lève les yeux vers celle qui est devant lui, une fumée s'échappe d'elle, se mêlant à la brume. Il se retient d'esquisser un sourire.

« - Je vois que tu fais toujours vivre un enfer à tes poumons.

- Je vois que tu fais toujours vivre un enfer au monde qui t'entoure.

- Je fais du mal aux autres, pas à moi même.

- Ça c'est la version officielle ! »

Snape inspire profondément. Elle a toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, un jour il avait demandé à Dumbledore si c'était possible qu'une personne quelconque puisse lire en vous même si vous étiez le meilleur Occlumens. Dumbledore l'avait regardé au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes et avait déclaré un sourire malicieux accroché au bout des lèvres : "Alors ce n'est plus une personne quelconque Severus..."

Son pied continue à taper le bitume dur, il résonne dans le square. Il semble entendre à chaque pas le cœur de Siejena, au devant qui tambourine contre sa cage thoracique. Ça a l'air si vrai et c'est pourtant si impossible. Les détails lui sont accessibles à présent, plus que lorsqu'il est sorti. Il devine le bras de la Mercenaire qui caresse la soie de sa cape et puis finalement remonte à son cou, empoignant son collier, le triturant. Il n'arrive pas à distinguer la chute de ses reins à son dos mais il sait où se trouve ses longues jambes de sauterelles. En faisant appel à sa mémoire, cette fois ci, il connaît l'emplacement de la cicatrice qui embrasse son tatouage et embrase ses sens. A EMBRASE ses sens, il n'a plus le droit. Ce n'est plus le cas. Elle l'a trahi, il la hait. Là dans son dos. Il s'aperçoit qu'ils sont arrivés au point de transplanement idéal.

« - Arrête toi, c'est ici. »

Elle ne répond pas et s'exécute, il la rejoint, met ses idées en place, il lui attrape sans ménagement le bras, dans l'air, plus de froid, au contraire une chaleur intense. Il n'y prête pas attention, du moins ses lèvres se retroussant dans une mine de dégoût inventé de toutes pièces préfèrent de loin le faire croire.

« - Je sais transplaner tu sais.

- Cela fait tellement de temps que tu t'amuses à marcher comme une vagabonde, comment veux tu que je sache si cela est vrai. De plus j'ai eu vent de _certaines_ capacités de Mercenaire qui ne nécessitent pas le transplanage.

- Va te faire foutre Severus, répond t'elle, sachant parfaitement qu'il a raison, elle est une piètre transplaneuse.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Tout d'un coup sans rien dire, sans rien faire si ce n'est une légère _(qui a dit forte ?)_ pression sur son bras les fait transplaner. La même impression d'être désarticulé. Puis enfin, alors que cela semble interminable d'être tenu par Severus, ils arrivent. Instantanément le maître de Potions se dégage vivement, brûlé au fer rouge. Malheureusement il a eu raison, la Mercenaire déteste le transplanage. Adossé au portail de Hogwarts, elle respire profondément.

« - Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, constate t'il un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. »

Comme à chaque fois que rien d'utile n'est à dire, elle se tait, ne parlant que par nécessité. Soudain une grande masse s'approche, un sourire est présent sur les lèvres du demi-géant Hagrid.

« - Siejena ! Est ce toi ?

- Non c'est sa réincarnation, répond Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Hagrid ne prête pas attention à la remarque de l'homme au teint cireux, il ouvre fébrilement le portail, retrouvant machinalement la clé sans même se poser la question, à peine peut il passer l'entrée qu'il soulève la femme, l'écrasant légèrement. Elle semble n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras.

« - Je crois que Albus a précisé qu'il désirait la présence de Siejena et moi même, en...vie.

- Je...jfhgigrugerglaomfefirgk...

- Je n'ai pas tout saisi Siejena. »

Hagrid repose doucement _(autant qu'il le peut)_ la demi-mercenaire, lui remettant sa cape et ses cheveux en place.

« - Désolé mais tu comprends...

- L'émotion oui, dit t'elle en tapant machinalement là où elle peut l'atteindre, à défaut des épaules.

- J'vous laisse y aller toi et m'sieur Severus. J'ai été ravie de te revoir.

- De même pour moi. »

Elle semble esquisser un semblant de sourire derrière sa capuche défaite, il le lui rend. Severus ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'il plonge sa main dans sa poche, de peur qu'il ressorte un énorme mouchoir à pois. Mais non, une minuscule boîte est là.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Regarde. Je l'ai gardé tout ce temps, pour toi. »

Elle ouvre la boîte alors que Severus s'intime de se calmer. Comme si ils avaient que ça à faire. Dans la boîte se trouve un minuscule violon adapté aux mains de la femme, il a été rétréci par modèle magique.

« - Merci. Sincèrement, merci. »

Elle lui serre la main comme elle peut et après un signe d'au revoir, ils se dirigent vers le château. Severus se retient une réplique mordante et cinglante.

« - Tout ce chipotis pour un violon desséché. On pouvait pas faire mieux en matière d'inutilité. _(en fait il ne peut pas se retenir tant que ça.)_

- Si tu savais à quoi il servait, tu fermerais ta grande bouche.

- Son utilité, est je n'en doute pas, suprême et très importante. J'ai comme la nette impression que tu n'es pas revenue ici depuis longtemps, ajoute t'il en voyant le professeur McGonagall les regarder comme deux ronds de flancs.

- Je ne suis restée en contact que avec Albus, en effet. »

En silence, ils montent les escaliers, après avoir poussé la grande porte sans s'éterniser auprès de la professeur de Métamorphose. Ils arrivent finalement avec aisance au bureau de Dumbledore, Severus marmonne le mot de passe et le corridor leur est ouvert, un regard est autorisé entre eux, il passe en premier après une lutte acharnée et silencieuse. Ils montent, puis Severus frappe. La voix de Dumbledore se fait entendre dans un _"Entrez"_ grave et sérieux. Cela ne veut rien présager ne bon, au contraire. Severus rentre, Siejena à sa suite. Le Directeur se lève, son expression confirme le ton de sa voix employé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« - Bonjour Severus _(il lui serre la main)_, Bonjour Siejena _(il lui baise la main)_. Si je vous est convoqués ici c'est pour une raison qui doit rester entre nous trois. Jamais elle ne doit sortir de ce bureau, et par la suite des appartement de Severus et de tes appartements Siejena. »

Ils hochent la tête en silence.

« - Certains diront que les missions pour l'Ordre sont dangereuses, que parfois on y risque sa peau et que faire une potion ou lancer un sort contre un puissant sorcier n'est rien face à ses missions. Ils se trompent. Ce que je vais vous demander d'exécuter vous prendra des mois et des mois. Si mes calculs sont exacts, six mois. Comprenez bien que je ne vous force pas à le faire. Mais si vous l'acceptez il faudra savoir que vous risquerez votre peau. Vous êtes, à ce jour les meilleurs sorciers et maîtres de potions combinés que je connaisse. _(il marque une pause, les laissant le temps d'avaler l'information, comprenant que c'est une potion qu'ils doivent préparer et que celle ci comprend des risques.)_ Je ne vous donnerais pas méticuleusement et scrupuleusement ce qu'il faut faire d'un seul coup. Je me contenterais de vous procurer les étapes, et chaque fois qu'une aura été exécutée, vous reviendrez chercher la suivante. Je préfère fonctionner de cette manière afin que vous ne vous arrêtiez pas et aussi parce que je sais que vous pouvez penser que certains ingrédients ont le droit d'être remplacé ou inversé. Ce n'est pas le cas. Leurs propriétés non seulement d'être uniques, ont la dose exacte qu'il faut pour la potion, ni plus, ni moins. Vous pourrez finir blessé, voir à l'article de la mort en récupérant ces ingrédients. Je ne veux pas que vous cherchiez l'utilité de cette potion, de toute manière, vous ne la trouverez qu'à la dernière étape, si vous la trouvez, ce dont je ne doute pas. Avant l'ajout du dernier ingrédient, vous n'aurez aucune idée de son utilisation, aussi grands esprits vous soyez. »

Il marque une autre pause, les esprits en question frémissent. Quel potion est assez tordu pour qu'ils ne puissent pas savoir de quoi il en retourne avec la dernière étape de sa fabrication ?

« - Si vous désirez me poser une question je serais là le soir. Je serais toujours là pour vous, quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'il en est. Mais je ne répondrais pas à la question qui vous brûle les lèvres et qui est : A quoi vous servira t'elle ? Est ce clair ? Severus, Siejena.

- Oui, répondent t'ils à l'unisson.

- Êtes vous partant ou dois je confier ceci à...

- Non c'est bon, interrompt Siejena. Si je ne voulais pas, j'aurais quitté le bureau depuis belle lurette.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle, siffle Severus entre ses dents.

- Bien. »

Un sourire inattendu fend les lèvres du vieux sage, une sorte de malice dont lui seul a le secret. Peut être parce que ses deux anciens élèves qu'il considère comme des enfants sont d'accord ou juste parce qu'ils ont accepté cette lourde tâche. Il ouvre un placard, sort ce qui semble être un chaudron mais en pierre, telle une pensine. Lourd, avec des inscriptions autour.

« - Des ingrédients destructeurs, chuchote Severus pour lui même.

- En effet. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si durs à aller chercher, répond Albus. Il me faut un cheveu de vous chacun, afin que seul vous puissiez toucher à ce que ce chaudron contiendra dans des mois. »

Les deux maîtres de Potion s'exécutent, tendent leur cheveu respectif, Dumbledore les met dans le chaudron, murmure une incantation et un filet de lumière noire s'échappe des pores de la pierre pour finalement disparaître.

« - Vous passerez de longues nuits blanches au dessus de ce chaudron, déclare t'il. Mais je sais que vous vous en sortirez. J'ai confiance en votre intelligence, votre savoir faire. Je sais ce que je fais, mais je suis bien trop vieux pour me lancer dans une aventure telle que celle ci.

- Où sera entreposé le chaudron ?

- Afin d'éviter toute querelle et toute longue discussion vos appartements Siejena, ont été entreposés dans une pièce annexe à celle de Severus. La Potion est plus importante que tout, je me suis inspiré je dois l'avouer de la disposition de la salle commune de nos chères Gryffondors.

- Par...Pardon ? s'exclame Snape en manquant de s'étouffer, bien que la sorcière se doute bien qu'il a parfaitement entendu.

- Grâce au sort basique de démantèlement j'ai envoyé les appartements de Siejena à côté des vôtres. Disons que vous êtes de voisins de perrons, explique Dumbledore, sourire aux lèvres, assez content de sa comparaison.

- ...

- Il n'est pas question que Severus soit mon 'voisin de perron'. Je préfère encore me damner que de savoir que monsieur dort juste à côté de moi, intervient la jeune femme, complètement perdue et pourtant catégorique.

- En acceptant de faire cette potion, vous acceptez cette condition. »

Le silence est lourd. Accepter de cohabiter telles deux chambres à côté avec celui qu'on déteste pour une Potion ? Une Potion pas comme les autres. Apportant tant de différences.

« - Cela ne dit pas où se trouvera le chaudron, intervient Severus, disant ainsi ce que Siejena n'osait pas prononcer. Il accepte.

- Bien que j'ai réussi à changer la structure interne des appartements de Severus, il m'était impossible d'inventer une salle de bain miraculeuse et magique pour les appartements de Siejena qui n'en avaient pas -d'ailleurs il faudra que je consulte les registres des structures de Hogwarts, certaines choses sont à désirer- bref, il existe une salle vide et mal éclairée que l'on aurait pu transformer en salle de bains. Mais qui fera office de salle commune de travail pour vous. Le professeur Flitwick a eu l'amabilité de l'aménager.

- Oh. Comme c'est gentil, raille la jeune femme, complètement et totalement dégoutée. »

Snape prend le chaudron en silence, Albus tend un morceau de papier à Siejena. L'entrevue est terminée, et cette idée d'appartement ne plaît ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Soudain, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose, la brune se retourne et regarde Albus dans les yeux. L'océan vint rencontrer le cie.

« - Croyez moi, je sais ce que vous avez essayé de faire, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas Albus. »

Elle ouvre la porte à Severus sans aucune trace de sympathie mais par souci de pratique et la referme.

Comme d'habitude, alors qu'aucun bruit n'a été produit, la porte est complètement close.

* * *

_Alors le coup de la porte qui se ferme toujours en silence de Siejena est quelque chose d'assez important, j'espère donc que vous ne serez pas agacé d'en trouver souvent, mais dis de manière quasiment toujours différente, c'est voulu. Mais personnellement ce n'est pas la plus belle manière de le dire, non la plus belle, que j'estime à mon sens, sans prétention, viendra plus tard, je vous en informerais, c'est la seule dont je suis fière._


	4. Prelude en souffrance mineure

_Bon je recommence, mon ordi m'a planté, ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie qu'est cet ordi. Enfin, bref...Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, je m'occuperais des RAR juste après cette prélude. Ce chapitre est petit, comme vous le constatez, c'est UNE seule scène, mais elle est assez importante, pour comprendre les choses, enfin leurs traits les plus gros, parce que vous ne comprendrez pas tout, tout de suite. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, S & S n'y vont pas de main morte quand ils se battent. Pas de coeur de bisounours en gros. Je tiens à dire aussi que du fait que ma soulmate est revenue...euh je sais pas je voulais juste le dire. En tout cas elle pourra passer derrière moi plus rapidement que ne le fait mon cerveau embrumé à 5 heures du matin._

**LA PARFAITE IMPARFAITE** • _Eh bien, merci ? Tout ce que je pense de ce chapitre, bien moins dit car je suis modeste est là, alors juste merci, ça fera l'affaire :D._

**ELENADELUNE** • _Entre Siejena et Severus il est obligatoire que le sarcasme est de mise, c'est leur royaume où ils règnent en Maîtres. Par moments, elle est détestable et agaçante Siejena, le reste du temps tu as juste envie de la tuer, mais tu sais que tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne, alors tu évites^^. Sentiment humain typique de la haïr :D. En tant normal, moi non plus je n'aime pas ses chansons, mais j'aime la personne, je suis tombée dessus par hasard. Quand je dis qu'il faut écouter la playist^^, merci beaucoup :D_

**SERENA-SNAPE** • _WoW je t'ai même converti au nom, ^^, sur cette potion en effet il y aura beaucoup de mystères, au vu des ingrédients c'est compréhensible. Mais son utilisation ne sera révélée qu'au dernier ingrédient, et ça fera des étincelles, je n'en dis pas plus. Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

**IV** - Prelude en souffrance mineure. (**PLAYIST** : Suite No. 1 in G major, BWV 1007: I. Prelude - Johann Sebastian Bach)

* * *

Il fait nuit. Molly a été prévenue que Siejena ne rentrera pas et que Severus ne passera pas. Les deux sorciers se trouvent à Hogwarts, en effet et rentrent tout juste dans leurs appartements. Les cernes sont d'une lourdeur inhumaine sous leurs yeux. Snape, la chaudron en main toujours, murmure d'une voix rauque à son tableau d'ouvrir, le tableau s'exécute et ils se trouvent dans une salle pareille à la salle commune des Gryffondors, excepté que les couleurs dominantes n'ont rien du rouge et or, mais ce n'est pas le salon de Severus au vu du feu flamboyant qui chauffe dans l'âtre. Non c'est une autre pièce, sûrement celle "aménagée par les soins du professeur Flitwick et de sa gentillesse extraordinaire". Le maître des potions pose le chaudron au centre de la pièce, assez près du feu sans en être trop proche, puis observe les alentours. Ce ne sont plus ses appartements. A l'instar d'une salle commune, toujours, il y a un escalier de chaque côté. L'un est d'un marbre tendant vers le noir, à droite, l'autre tend plus vers la couleur de la terre, à gauche. Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappe en même temps des deux corps.

« - Je suis à gauche, indique Siejena par déduction.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Ton manteau est accroché à droite, mon encyclopédie sur les guerre de Gobelin est à gauche.

- Pour une fois que tu sembles être intelligente.

- Oui ça se fête, répond t'elle, un sourire mesquin voire méchant aux lèvres. »

Elle se dirige vers ses appartements quand elle sent une vivre brûlure sur son bras. La poigne de fer de Snape la tient fermement.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'on fête réellement ça avec du Whisky Pur-Feu ?

- Je te déteste Siejena.

- Et je te le rends si bien. Maintenant lâche moi. »

Elle tente de se dégager mais il redouble son étreinte douloureuse.

« - Tu avais une promesse Siejena. Une promesse que tu n'as pas tenu. »

_« Comme aujourd'hui, la nuit était noire, les deux adolescents aux cheveux noirs étaient habillés de la même façon. L'un portant les couleurs de Serpentard, l'autre de Gryffondor. Au delà de l'horizon il y avait un autre homme qui observait de loin sans être vu réellement, ou plutôt perçu. Les jeunes gens trop occupés par eux même. Ils étaient au grand portail de Hogwarts, Severus ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit d'outrepasser la limite, elle, elle allait le faire, il le savait, elle lui avait expliqué la situation quelques heures plus tôt. Mais c'était bien au delà de quelque chose de dur. C'était au delà de la douleur elle même. Ils étaient proches, seuls face au monde, l'homme attendant toujours l'adolescente aux doigts gantés été comme hiver, au visage défiguré. Mais il ne prendrait pas celui qui se tenait en face d'elle, le garçon aux cheveux gras et noirs, au teint cireux et blafard. Non, ce n'était pas sa destinée. Pourtant, il la tenait comme un forcené, s'accrochant au pan de sa cape._

_« - Il faut que j'y aille Severus. Je...j'aurais voulu rester toute ma vie à tes côtés. Mais...certaines choses m'en empêchent...! »_

_Snape soupira, sans rien dire. Il souffrait, chaque ride de son visage le montrait, il paraissait si vieux alors qu'il était si jeune. Il s'approcha encore plus de la femme au teint d'albâtre, passant sa main au creux de ses reins, la serrant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. N'y tenant plus, d'un geste simultané leurs lèvres glaciales vinrent se trouver, se mouvant ensemble, ne faisant plus qu'une seule et unique entité. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent, ce n'était pas prévu, mais c'est arrivé c'était si fort, si bon, si dur. Front contre front, le vent claquait sur eux. Sur leurs peaux blafardes. La certitude qu'ils avaient voulu caché ces derniers mois revint en force, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils ne le cachaient plus. Il était trop tard. La main de Siejena s'agrippa à l'épaule de son amant éphémère. C'était si douloureux._

_« - Je reviendrais Severus. Je te le promets._

_- Que vais je faire moi sans ta sale humeur, tes yeux, ton odeur ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_

_- Fais moi une promesse._

_- Tout ce que tu voudras._

_- Promets moi...Promets moi que lorsque la fin d'année arrivera, promets moi de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort. (il frémit à ce nom) Promets moi de rester fidèle au bon côté, de rester auprès de Dumbledore, promets moi de foutre un coup de pied bien placé comme je l'ai fait à Lucius Malefoy si il veut te convaincre. Et surtout, promets moi de ne plus avoir peur de ce nom, car la peur d'un nom est plus que terrible._

_- Je te le promets._

_- Merci. En retour, je te promets de revenir._

_- Siejena... »_

_Alors qu'elle s'écartait contre son gré de Severus, il la retint doucement par le bras._

_« - Oui ? »_

_Sa voix se perdit. Il voulait le dire...sincèrement, mais il n'y arrivait pas..._

_« - Moi aussi Severus. Moi aussi. »_

_...Mais c'était inutile. Parce qu'elle le savait. Elle se dégagea avec une douceur inexplicable, le vent soufflait plus fort que jamais. Snape resta immobile, regardant l'horizon pendant des heures, regardant l'horizon jusqu'à que le soleil se lève, afin de vérifier si elle n'était pas là. Si elle n'était pas revenue. Mais elle était partie depuis bien longtemps, elle s'était fondue dans la nuit. Et sur la joue de Severus, une larme. Une seule. Cela suffisait entièrement à expliquer toute l'horreur et la solitude qui l'envahissaient à cet instant. »_

Le silence se fait dans la salle. Siejena se retourne. Éclatant d'un rire froid et dur.

« - Tu te fiches de moi Severus ?!, dit t'elle entre deux rires de folie. J'ai tenu ma promesse ! Je suis revenue !

- Vingt ans plus tard. »

Sans prévenir, Siejena se dégage de Snape, sans prévenir, elle le plaque violemment contre le mur.

« - JE SUIS REVENUE. Et toi ! Espèce de sale enfoiré de mes couilles, toi ! Toi tu n'as pas tenu ta putain de promesse à la con ! hurle t'elle, le visage rempli d'une haine non contenu. Elle est plus effrayante que jamais. NE VIENS PAS, en AUCUN cas me juger ! Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! Moi si ! Je n'ai jamais dit le temps que ça prendrait, JAMAIS.

- Tu aurais pu me contacter plus tôt Siejena. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait...Parce que tu m'avais oublié, répond t'il la voix montant d'un cran, en insistant sur le mot 'oublier'.

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié ! »

Les rôles s'inversent, Snape la prend par le col et la plaque à son tour contre le mur. La distance de deux mètres n'est plus respectée depuis longtemps. Leurs visages sont si près que leurs souffles s'entremêlent, que leurs fronts se touchent presque, mais pourtant, aussi près soit t-ils, leurs tailles prennent soin de ne pas se frôler ne serait ce qu'un instant.

« - Si. Tu m'as oublié parce que tu n'es qu'une sale conne égoïste et frigide et que tout ce que tu as fait, tu ne l'as jamais fait que pour toi même. Ça a toujours été comme ça et ça sera toujours comme ça. Seulement moi j'étais trop aveugle pour le voir. Mais maintenant je le sais.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un salopard aigri et désabusé. Cynique et froid. Et cela, jusqu'à que tu crèves.

- Je t'ai attendu. Je t'ai attendu chaque heure, chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque mois, chaque année qui passaient. Je t'ai attendu mais tu n'es jamais revenue.

- Ouais tu devais sûrement pas penser à cette attente lorsque Voldemort t'a marqué. »

Snape resserre son étreinte de colère. A présent tout se touche, leurs corps, leurs épaules, leurs mains. Leurs fronts. Tant de violence et de haine est effrayant dans deux corps aussi maigres. Severus descend sa main le long de la taille de Siejena, là, arrivé au haut de sa cuisse, il s'arrête, sentant toujours la boursoufflure, il connait ses faiblesses par cœur. Celle là en fait partie. Il appui sans ménagement, sans sentiment. Elle hurle.

« - Le fait que je sois un ex mangemort est bien utile à l'Ordre du Phœnix à présent.

- Ce n'était pas tes intentions au...début...halète t'elle. »

A son tour, elle lui attrape son bras libre, celui ou la marque est inscrite et sans même vérifier son emplacement, connaissant par cœur ceux des mangemorts, appuie à son tour. Cela n'est pas forcément douloureux physiquement, mais psychologiquement ça l'est. Il étouffe un cri de douleur et elle se dégage alors qu'il tombe à genoux. Pas devant elle, non, il à la décence de se retenir. Elle commence à repartir vers l'escalier quand il lui attrape la cheville, la faisant trébucher. Sans aucune douceur, il la traîne jusqu'à lui. Elle se redresse jusqu'à pouvoir être assise mais ne peut pas plus se dégager. Il lui attrape violemment le poignet. Sa bouche se retrouve à son oreille, il chuchote à présent.

« - Tu n'es qu'une garce sans nom. Et ta race est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Tu m'apparais si impure. Le temps a grignoté ton visage mais aussi ton esprit.

- Tu n'es pas le Severus Tobias Snape que j'ai connu. Tu en es un autre, un autre qui a oublié ce que le mot principe signifiait et qui se damne pour survivre. Je ne suis pas non plus celle que tu as connu, mais je ne brûlerais pas mes ailes pour être de ce monde.

- Tu n'as pas d'ailes Siejena. Deux êtres comme nous ne peuvent coexister. L'un de nous doit partir, mais pas au sens propre du terme, car je ne te laisserais pas partir une deuxième fois. Crois moi.

- Oui c'est vrai, nous ne pouvons pas coexister, et nous sommes capables de nous tuer si nécessité se présente.

- Mais la nécessité s'est présenté Siejena ! Au moment où tu as passé la porte de la maison des Black.

- En aurais tu le courage ? Tuer, blesser ?

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais faire d'une femme comme toi. Je pourrais te faire te coucher à mes pieds si je le voulais, te faire t'incliner. »

Siejena éclate de rire, encore une fois. Son rire transperce le pièce, il est si inhumain, il arrache le cœur des pauvres petites bêtes qui se cherchent un refuge. Il est comme une preuve de souffrance et de haine mêlées. Tant de choses dans un rire tel que le sien. De sa main libre, elle caresse doucement la joue de Severus, c'est si déplacé face à la violence qui vient de faire rage. Il la laisse faire, ne comprenant pas, ne comprenant rien. Elle replace une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et pose un de ses doigts sur le bas de sa mâchoire, puis vient titiller le globe. Ses doigts ont la même odeur et la même température que ses lèvres, l'homme se surprend à les confondre, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Elle s'approche de lui, près, très près, trop près. Elle se penche sur lui, le dominant de très peu, la main de Severus tient toujours fermement le poignet de Siejena. Celle-ci se rapproche encore d'un cran, le souffle du sorcier est coupé, comme si il avait couru un marathon. Soudain, alors que leurs lèvres se touchent presque, un craquement sonore résonne. Severus met un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'elle vient de lui briser le poignet, quand il s'en aperçoit la douleur est quasiment insupportable. Elle se lève et le regarde de toute sa hauteur, de tout le dégout qu'un être vivant est capable de faire pulluler autour de lui.

« - Mais tu es déjà à genoux Severus_...(là elle esquisse un immense sourire dément)_ ma tâche sera bien plus aisé que la tienne. Abandonne. Fais comme tu as toujours fais. Sois lâche. »

La douleur est bien trop puissante pour que le désigné réagisse et avant même qu'il ne soit debout, elle a déjà rejoint ses appartements. Comme d'habitude, la porte est close mais aucun bruit n'a été produit.

Et le silence est assourdissant.

Il voudrait la rattraper, lui faire payer son affront. Mais il sait qu'elle a verrouillé sa porte, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas rentrer autant à cause de l'état dans lequel elle l'a laissé mais aussi grâce à la magie dont elle a du se protéger. Leur combat a été vulgaire et digne de moldus. Severus se promet que si jamais une chose de ce genre de se reproduit, sa baguette servira à quelque chose. Il n'est pas rien, tout de même. La souffrance des mots balancés sur lui est bien plus forte que celle de la perte de la fonction de son poignet.

Et le silence. Assourdissant.

* * *

_Voilà, quand je vous disais qu'il y avait de plus beaux moyens d'exprimer le silence que fait Siejena après sa sortie^^._


	5. Le mal ne s'éradique jamais

_Merci pour les reviews, désolé du retard mais en ce moment je peux pas poster, je fais ce que je peux !_

**NB** : Le dialogue de Albus Dumbledore est tiré du cinquième tome.

**MA CUVETTE** • _Merci ma puce, en effet, j'ai compris^^_

**SERENA-SNAPE** • _Tu utilises les bons mots, d'une certaine manière c'est une conversation, pour deux êtres splendidement décalés. Merci !_

**GRID** • _Je rougis arrête tes conneries, j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de compliments^^ Merci =)._

* * *

**V** - Il y a des poisons sans antidotes, des formes de magie dans le monde qui laissent à croire que le mal...ne s'éradique jamais. (**PLAYIST** : Epica - Indigo | http : / / www . deezer . com / listen - 787106)

* * *

« - Si il y a quelque chose que je...

- Non. Merci, maintenant il serait superbement apprécié que vous dégagiez le plancher. »

L'elfe de maison s'exécute quand aux ordres secs donnés par la jeune brune au teint blafard. Celle ci se pince l'arrête du nez, la rentrée est demain. Oui, demain soir des tas de crétins congénitaux vont se mettre à arpenter les couloirs de Hogwarts, des petits cafards qu'elle devra supporter en cours de DCFM, des crétins qui croiront tout savoir pour contrer le Grand Mage Noir dont ils n'osent pas prononcer le nom. Eh bien ça s'annonce excitant. Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, il est trois heures du matin, elle enlève sa cape, la met sur son porte manteau et arrivée à son lit, enlève son haut, une sorte de col roulé en soie dont les manches trop longues et la coupe très serrée laisse apparaître la maigreur cadavérique de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle bataille pour chercher sa baguette et donc enlever ce qui lui reste des agrafes de soutien-gorge, un bruit se fait entendre derrière, instantanément, elle se retourne. Pour tomber face à un Severus une cape à la main fortement différente de la sienne et une expression indéfinissable dans son regard.

Snape s'attendait à nombre de choses en rentrant, mais sûrement pas à ça. Un moment, il reste sans rien dire, mais se reprend vite, il la déteste. Il n'a pas à avoir d'émotion. Il a encore souvenance de la douleur dans son poignet lorsqu'elle le lui a brisé. Il n'est question de faire des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Sans ménagement, il lui balance la cape qu'elle attrape en levant un bras au dessus de sa tête.

« - Le départ est dans dix minutes, il est question d'appliquer l'étape deux du protocole de la feuille que nous a donné Albus. »

Comme à son habitude, elle hoche la tête sans donner une réponse orale. Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'il l'attend dans la salle commune, elle descend les escaliers à une vitesse qui n'est pas propre à l'humain.

« - Allons y, déclare t'il, sa voix résonnant dans l'entrée, sans appel. »

* * *

_« - Les premières années ! Par ici ! hurle la grande voix de Hagrid alors que les appelés, effrayés, ne savent pas si ils doivent se perdre dans la forêt interdite ou rejoindre une immense masse bourrue. »_

_Le trio infernal quand à lui rentre dans les diligences, une discussion animée s'autorise._

_« - Je te parie que c'est elle la nouvelle professeur de DFCM, déclare Ron solennellement._

_- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, elle ressemble fortement à Maugrey et à Snape. C'est assez déconcertant, répond Harry, un sourire aux lèvres alors que Hermione lève les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation involontaire de Siejena. »_

_

* * *

_

Les deux maîtres de Potion avancent dans le marée boueux, ils n'ont plus leurs capes, les manches sont relevées, ils continuent d'avancer.

« - La prochaine fois que tu as un éclair de génie tel que "Y aller sans réfléchir", tu me fais signe, j'accourrais ! raille Siejena en tentant de se débattre contre la boue qui l'oppresse. Elle est vivante.

- Au lieu de te plaindre, avance et boucle là.

- Je ne me plains pas, je constate que tu es une piètre carte. C'est tout. »

Snape soupire. Elle a raison, elle ne s'est jamais plaint, elle a juste le chic pour montrer du doigt les choses qui ne vont pas, vos tares, vos défauts, vos complexes et vos erreurs. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Sauf pour lui, non, il se souvient encore qu'au contraire, elle se faisait l'effort de trouver les bons côtés des choses avec lui. Elle était toujours très exigeante vis-à-vis d'elle même, ne se contentant que du meilleur. Mais quand cela le concernait lui, la seule chose qui pouvait la rendre heureuse était d'avoir réussi à arracher un sourire à Snape.

Elle était la première à dire que les gens ne changeaient pas. Elle était obstinée dans cette idée. En escaladant la dune boueuse, se tachant ainsi le peu qui est propre, Snape réalise à quel point elle avait tort. Les gens changent, à cause du bonheur parfois. Et parfois aussi à cause de l'horreur, des choses qu'ils voient et qu'ils ont vu. Snape se pince l'arrête du nez en sortant du marécage humide songeant que ce n'est sûrement pas le bonheur et la joie qui ont changé la seule femme qu'il eut jamais désiré et qu'à présent il hait de tous les pores de son être.

* * *

_Les élèves rentrent, impatients, certains se bousculent mais une femme au chignon sévère et au chapeau pointu les réprimande aussi sévèrement que sa coiffure. Le trio s'avance à côté des jumeaux Weasley qui proposent d'une voix doucereuse des confiseries empoisonnés aux premières années nerveux et complètement perdus. Les élèves prennent place dans la salle, les plus jeunes se préparent selon les consignes strictes du professeur McGonagall à être répartis. _

_« - Il manque deux professeurs, fait remarquer Hermione._

_- Ah ? Espérons qu'il y ait dans le tas des absents la chauve souris des cachots, répond Ron sans quitter la table vide des yeux, espérant très vite voir apparaître le festin si caractéristique au premier repas de l'année._

_- C'est le cas Ron. Mais il manque aussi Miss Capoln, s'inquiète la fille aux cheveux emmêlés. »_

_« - Ashelman Sean !» annonce clairement McGonagall, le dénommé Sean, une sorte de nain aussi petit que le professeur Flitwick dont le chapeau magique est bien trop grand. La répartition a commencé et c'est la première fois que deux professeurs manquent à l'appel. _

_

* * *

_

« - On est parti bien trop tard.

- Tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir plus tôt, répond machinalement Siejena alors qu'ils se retrouvent devant un immense arbre. On est arrivé, c'est dans ce genre d'arbre que se trouve les Odatrices.

- Il faut en capturer une, la mettre dans un bocal et attendre qu'elle se dessèche. Puis récupérer la poudre qu'elle produit.

- Il faudrait déjà la récupérer, dit la brune un sourire méchant au bord des lèvres.

- J'imagine que tu es plus prompt à escalader un arbre comme un primate que moi. »

Le silence se fait, il connait les capacités des mercenaires, leur agilité. Primate est à remplacer par mercenaire et Siejena le sait très bien, elle lui met son sac et sa cape dans les bras sans aucun ménagement, remonte ses manches et entreprend d'escalader l'arbre. Vite elle trouve une prise et commence son ascension.

* * *

_« - Zehetner Moïra ! » termine McGonagall. L'élève est brune, d'un pas assuré elle s'avance et manque de se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pieds. Elle est envoyée à Serdaigle sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le petit incident de prétention est bien vite oublié. Le choixpeau est rangé tout comme le tabouret._

_« - Ce n'est sincèrement pas normal, il leur est arrivé quelque chose ! s'exclame Hermione alors que Dumbledore s'avance vers l'autel où il a pris l'habitude de faire son discours. Il paraît nerveux, bien qu'il ne souhaite pas le montrer ses yeux le trahissent._

_- Ils travaillent pour l'ordre 'Mione, ils savent ce qu'ils encourent et je pense juste qu'ils sont légèrement en retard, répond Harry en ayant remarqué lui aussi la mine inquiète du Directeur._

_- J'espère seulement que tu as raison... »_

_

* * *

_

« - Je l'ai ! Enfin non ! Oh merde ! »

Siejena manque de trébucher en voyant ce qu'elle voit. Il n'y a pas une Odatrice, ni deux, ni trois. Il y a toute une colonie, telles des guêpes remplies de furie. L'une d'elle s'approche d'un regard mauvais, ce que craint le plus la jeune femme se produit, elle lui retire la première main qui se tient à la branche de l'arbre puis entreprend d'enlever l'autre mais une autre idée lui vient. Elle lui enlève sa baguette et la fait tomber, Severus comprend la situation lorsque l'objet de Siejena arrive à ses pieds. Et qu'il aperçoit la jambe de la mercenaire se balancer dangereusement. Après ce qu'il semble être une éternité, un petit être tombe de l'arbre. Elle a réussi. Snape s'empresse de la récupérer, de la stupéfixier et de l'enfermer dans le bocal incassable prévu à sa cet effet. Mais Siejena ne redescend pas.

« - Siejena ? Tu as décidé d'habiter dans les arbres ? demande Snape, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. »

Un hurlement de douleur retentit. Bien sûr que non. Ça aurait été trop facile, il fallait que les autres s'acharnent.

* * *

_« - Ron...Tu es vraiment désespérant...se désola Hermione alors qu'elle voit son ami manger comme si il n'a jamais été nourri et que sa vie en dépend._

_- Ma' j'x jfg 'klfù, se contente de répondre l'intéressé. »_

_Hermione n'y prête même pas, elle balaye depuis le début du repas l'assemblée des professeurs et alternativement, la Grande Porte. Mais ils ne reviennent toujours pas._

_

* * *

_

« - Laisse toi tomber espèce d'idiote ! Laisse toi tomber, tu n'as pas ta baguette ! »

« - Peut être as tu remarqué que c'est _légèrement_ haut ! parvient à dire l'interpellée d'une voix faiblarde.

- Peut être as tu remarqué que à mes pieds gît une baguette et que dans ma main il y en a aussi une !

- Je ne te fais pas confiance... »

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, la mercenaire ne descend pas. A la place, un gant, et un autre. Des cris ressemblant à des sirènes d'alarme. Un, deux, trois, quatre...dix sept petites silhouettes qui s'effondrent sur le sol, semblables en tout point à celle qui a atterrit dans le bocal sauf en ce qui concerne leur couleur. Et le silence. Si dur, si oppressant, seulement vaincu par le souffle du vent. Et elle. Qui saute les quelques mètres qui lui restent entre l'arbre et le sol. Qui remet ses gants.

« - Tu les as tué ? demande Snape, son visage passablement indéchiffrable.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu as tellement tué que tu ne fais même la différence. »

Une ombre passe dans les yeux de Siejena. Une vraie. Pas une impression, non. C'est comme si ses prunelles n'ont plus eu ce ton bleu-violet pendant quelques secondes. Il est impossible de savoir si les corps sont vivants ou morts au vu des prunelles désintéressés de la femme.

* * *

_« - Ils devraient être arriver maintenant. Même Maugrey était venu plus tôt._

_- Hermione, tu t'inquiètes vraiment trop, répond Ron un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Je suis surtout réaliste ! Les défenses contre les forces du mal et les potions, est ce que tu te rends seulement compte ?!_

_- Alors tu n'es obnubilée que par les matières, je pensais juste que ton côté humaniste faisait surface._

_- Non ce que je veux dire...C'est que c'est deux esprits très doués et intelligents ! Ils ne peuvent pas leur arriver quelque chose tu comprends ?_

_- Pas vraiment non..._

_- Oh laisse tomber, lance sèchement la jeune fille. »_

_

* * *

_

« - On peut y aller maintenant. »

Ce n'est pas une question venant de Siejena, c'est une affirmation. L'ombre a disparu, mais Snape s'en souvient encore, il l'a ancré dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à la fin. A présent qu'ils connaissent le chemin, ils transplanent jusqu'à Hogwarts.

* * *

_Dumbledore se lève, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, mais ses yeux laissent apparaître la même lueur d'inquiétude derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes._

_« - A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandation de début d'année, déclara t'il. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc et formellement et totalement interdite d'accès -il ne serait pas d'ailleurs inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi. »_

_Le Trio infernal échange des sourires._

_« - Mr Rusard, le concierge de cet école, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, que pour quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. »_

_Dumbledore se met à leur sourire après ce léger rappel habituel, mais la lueur d'inquiétude reste là. Comme si il sait quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas. Hermione, Harry et Ron le remarquent aussi et échangent des regards inquiets._

_

* * *

_

« - Tu es blessée Siejena, sur ton flanc gauche.

- Toi aussi Severus, tu es dans un piteux état, répond la jeune femme, un sourire sur les lèvres en le détaillant des pieds à la tête alors que leur proximité est alarmante. Depuis qu'il lui a attrapé le bras pour transplaner, il ne lui a pas lâché. Ils marchent mal, mais ils marchent quand même jusqu'au château. Severus a envoyé à l'aide d'un sortilège avisé renvoyant les affaires aux places désirées, c'est à dire dans ses propres appartements. »

* * *

_« - Nous aurons cette année une nouvelle enseignante que je me suis permis d'aller trouver... »_

_

* * *

_

« - Je vais te faire la peau Severus ! Je te jure que je vais t'égorger et te faire cuire dans un four !

- On est près de la grande porte, je te conseille de te taire.

- Me taire ? Me taire alors que tu viens de déchirer ma plus belle cape ? Mais va te faire foutre ! »

* * *

_« - Va te faire foutre ! »_

_Un silence se fait dans la grande salle, interrompant toute attention et par ailleurs le discours de Dumbledore qui, au lieu de se mettre en colère esquisse un véritable sourire, la lueur dans ses yeux, ce pétillement revient instantanément. Le trio se regarde aussi, ayant reconnu la voix si distincte rauque et froide de Siejena, invoquant une femme à la voix brisée. Inoubliable._

_

* * *

_

La Grande Porte s'ouvre sur un Severus Snape qui ouvre la marche, une expression sur son visage indiquant qu'il désire ardemment se pincer l'arrête du nez, les yeux, toujours indéchiffrables bien que fatigués, sa longue cape noire caresse le sol, émettant un bruit imperceptible car dissimulé par le bruit des talons aiguisés de la femme derrière lui, telle une ombre. Elle aussi semble fatiguée, ses doigts gantés se plient et se déplient au rythme de ses enjambés rapides. Elle tient une étoffe déchirée dans la main et très distinctement on peut lire de la colère sur son visage, et de la haine vis à vis de l'individu en face d'elle. Certains se plaquent la main sur le visage en la voyant, peut être à cause de la lueur de haine et de démence mêlées dans ses yeux, peut à cause de ce qui la défigure. Peut être parce que les deux individus semblent s'accorder d'une manière si fusionnelle que s'en est effrayant. Et sûrement parce qu'ils ne le remarquent pas ou tout simplement parce qu'ils sont boueux et tachés de sang. Ils prennent place côte à côte, sans le moindre regard pour l'assemblée, les yeux fixés sur leur mentor. Sur le Directeur de cette école, qui après avoir laissé apparaître un semblant de souffrance est redevenu joyeux.

« - Comme je le disais, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se nomme Miss Capoln, à travers l'année, elle vous enseignera ce qu'il faudra savoir et surtout. Surtout elle vous préparera vous, cinquièmes années et dernières années à vos examens. »

Il désigne la jeune femme qui se contente d'un hochement de tête. Les élèves la fixent intensément pendant quelques secondes et Dumbledore fait de même. Le regard de Siejena est presque suppliant au directeur, mais il continue à désigner calmement sa place. Elle soupire. Se lève et se met à l'endroit où est Dumbledore, celui ci se dégageant quelque peu, elle murmure quelque chose au Directeur, il acquiesce.

« - Hum. Les présentations...ont été faites, et le silence l'est aussi devant les propos de la jeune femme, tout le monde est suspendu à ses lèvres, se demandant quel est cette femme qui rien d'humain et qui effraie les premiers années, ressemblant à la chauve souris des cachots. Si je suis ici...c'est tout simplement parce que Albus me l'a demandé. Ne croyez pas que la passion de vous enseigner des choses m'est apparue comme une révélation à trois heures du matin. Non. J'espère juste pouvoir vous préparer un maximum à ce qui vous attend dehors. Car contrairement à ce que le ministère se tue à dire, il...vous attend dehors. Il est de retour. Plus puissant que jamais. Il ne fera pas de cadeaux. Il n'épargnera personne. »

Cette fois ci, on peut entendre les respirations, certains professeurs paraissent alarmés, d'autres tristes de cette réalité qu'ils connaissent et appréhendent déjà, d'autres ferment les yeux, écoutant les paroles, se demandant où se trouve la note d'espoir.

« - Il...sa voix se brise. Pas de chagrin, non juste d'émotion, elle reprend son souffle. Il...ne fera pas la distinction entre les enfants, les femmes, les hommes, les vieillards. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne fait plus la distinction. Si vous croyez que vous vous en sortirez, vous vous trompez. Nous ne sortirons pas indemnes de cette guerre. Le jeune Potter n'a fait que le retarder. On éradique jamais le mal complètement. Jamais. »

Elle retourne à sa place, aucune émotion dans les yeux, rien à part sa voix qui résonnait il y a quelques secondes dans la salle. Rien que ce timbre qui résonne. Certains se demandent si c'est vrai, mais la plupart sentent des sentiments naquirent en eux. Des sentiments qu'ils n'ont pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Une véritable terreur. Et puis d'autres sourient, comme Malefoy ou comme Finnigan. Ce n'est pas le même sourire. L'un est incrédule, l'autre est certain, et c'est cela qui le fait jubiler.

Siejena est appuyé près de Snape qui murmure quelque chose d'audible seulement pour elle. Les deux professeurs sont penchés, elle, quasiment sur lui, lui, quasiment sur elle. Et pourtant. Pourtant ils se détestent cordialement.


	6. C'est l'heure ou l'essaim des rêves

Re les gens ! Je vous donne un chapitre plus long, mais désolé du retard, je suis encore punie :D

_**SERENA-SNAPE** • Tu as le chic de résumer les choses ! Merci :D_

_**MA CUVETTE** • Merci, en effet, peut être de petites erreurs, je verrais ça plus tard. Oui Siejena allie les deux avec une surprenante facilité ^^ Et vous réentendrez parler des Od'._

* * *

**VI** - C'était l'heure où l'essaim des rêves malfaisants, tord sur leurs oreillers les bruns adolescents. (**PLAYIST** : Tom McRae, You cut her hair. - http : / / www . / listen-993561 )

* * *

Il est sept heures du matin, il fait froid, froid comme un hiver qui s'annonce particulièrement douloureux et profond. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, la nuit est pleine. Aujourd'hui on pourra le sentir sur la peau que très tard. Pourtant un groupe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards déambulent dans un couloir, en silence. Ils ne sont pas réveillés. Certains baillent en mettant la main devant la bouche, d'autres ne prennent même pas la peine d'avoir cette politesse. On devine les poches sous les yeux. On entend les gargouillements. Certains aussi n'ont aucune gêne à marmonner dans leurs barbes des insultes contre celle qui a exigé une présence matinale aussi ponctuelle. Finalement ils arrivent au point désiré, la porte ouverte, les invite, ni chaleureusement, ni gentiment à rentrer. Mais les invite tout de même. Ils s'installent tous, seul le bruit des chaises qu'on bouscule, des sacs qu'on pose et des dos qu'on repose se fait entendre. Puis le silence se fait. Le professeur tant attendu n'est même pas présent. Certains osent protester, dans ceux là on trouve un jeune blond arrogant et le cheveu coiffé avec une classe parfaite.

« - Celle là elle paye rien pour attendre ! Quand je vais annoncer à mon père que le corps enseignant nous lève à de pareilles heures pour ne même pas se présenter ! »

Alors qu'il continue à rouspéter, la plus intelligente élève de tout Hogwarts sourit, elle, elle vient de voir la silhouette dans le fond de la salle. Oh bien sûr pas tout de suite, mais elle a finit par apercevoir un infime mouvement d'une ombre. Pour avoir étudier un livre portant sur les mercenaires, elle sait que ceux ci sont capable de devenir des ombres aussi facilement que certains sont animagi. Aucun meuble n'a bougé, et cette ombre était en trop. Soudain celle ci se déplace à vitesse grand V, donnant un haut le coeur à ceux qui la confondent avec un rongeur. En l'espace de quelques secondes elle devient Siejena Capoln. Bizarrement elle leur fait face, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu le dos tourné. Le silence cette fois ci est pesant. Drago Malfoy ravale sa salive, peu fier. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui dit que ça s'annonce pas bon. Pas bon du tout. L'odeur de la jeune femme s'est profilée dans la salle telle une traînée de poudre. Une odeur puissante et déconcertante, mélange obscur de cannelle et de pluie. Mais pas les pluies d'été qui arrivent parfois pour soulager les plantes. Non plutôt de la pluie d'hiver qui vous glace jusqu'aux os et qui n'épargne rien ni personne.

Doucement, très doucement, cassant avec son attitude frigide, elle s'avance vers le fils Malfoy. Le métal vient croiser l'océan profond. Elle retrousse ses lèvres, comme dégoûtée. Doucement, très doucement, elle fait craquer un à un ses jointures. Elle fait mine de chercher une phrase qui en fait lui brûle les lèvres et esquisse un semblant de sourire.

« - Quand vous annoncerez à votre cher père Lucius...Lucius Malfoy que le corps enseignant vous lève à de pareilles heures pour être présent derrière un rideau depuis trois heures du matin mais que vous êtes trop stupide pour le voir et que celle que vous appelez si gentiment 'sang-de-bourbe' est la seule personne qui l'a remarqué...transmettez lui de ma part tous mes plus chaleureux sentiments. Et demandez lui si sa cuisse gauche se porte bien. »

Un rougissement apparaît sur les joues du concernée, mélange de honte et de colère.

« - Il n'a rien à la cuisse gauche..qu'est ce que...vous racontez n'importe quoi ! »

A ce dernier bafouillement, quelques Gryffondors prennent la décision de rire. C'est rare un Malfoy humilié par un enseignant.

« - Ooh si il a bel et bien quelque chose. _(là son sourire redouble d'intensité)_ Un truc pas très joli d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de la paire de gambettes de votre père, aussi magnifique soit t-elle_.(on sent un léger ton ironique planer dans sa voix, les narines de Drago se dilatent, une fureur sans nom s'empart de lui)_

- Vous inquiétez pas, crache t-il. Je lui transmettrais. »

Son ton démontre bien que ses intentions sont quelque peu machiavéliques et que les retombées n'en seront que nuisibles. Mais l'enseignante se contente de hausser un sourcil de dédain et d'aller en direction de son tableau. Non sans rester le regard fixé sur ses élèves. C'est seulement à ce moment là que Harry (_et ses amis ahem_) aperçoivent la décoration de la salle, d'un style baroque tout respire la classe et la beauté. Cependant, la maîtresse des lieux a mit un point d'honneur à ne mettre aucune couleur. Excepté les tables, les livres et les matériaux nécessaires pour travailler, rien n'est coloré. Le tableau est à présent mural, aucune craie n'est apparente. Pourtant elle répond à leurs interrogations en soulevant sa baguette et en faisant apparaître une écriture fine et penchée sur le tableau.

'Siejena Ella Pandora Wilhelmina Capoln'

Le silence retombe sur les deux maisons, attendant une explication quelconque. Ron commence une réplique cinglante mais il est arrêté par un coup de coude dans les côtes venant de sa voisine.

« - ...Je vous prierais de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler soit Miss, soit Professeur. Aucun de ces prénoms ne sera utilisé.

- Alors pourquoi les avoir écrit ? demande un élève de Gryffondor.

- Compte tenu du fait que je sais tout sur vous, vous, vous et vous tous _(elle désigne d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux les différentes parties de la classe où sont assis les élèves)_ je me suis dit que connaître mon identité serait le strict minimum et maximum. Ne vous attendez pas à en savoir plus. »

Elle pose sa baguette couleur cendre sur le bureau. Hermione en voyant celle ci se promet de demander à sa propriétaire en quel bois est t'elle faite pour obtenir une couleur aussi cendrée et si peu boisée.

« - J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez eu une scolarité peu équilibrée. Entre un lâche au turban violet qui avait la tête de Voldemort fixée dans le dos _(à l'évocation de ce nom, certains ne cachent pas leur surprise, leur peur en ouvrant de grands yeux et en plaquant leurs mains sur leurs bouches)_ un blond prétentieux qui se vantait de choses qu'il n'avait pas faite et qui, à présent, écrit moins bien qu'un enfant de 10 ans et pour finir un professeur qui malgré son "petit problème de fourrure" était très compétent et a du partir à cause des préjugés de certaines personnes. _(Là elle appuie un regard dédaigneux sur Dean Thomas dont la mère a fait des remous au ministère) _

- Vous oubliez notre professeur de quatrième année, souligne Hermione, toujours soucieuse du détail. »

Siejena, les mains dans le dos, rappelant étrangement leur professeur de Potions, hoche la tête.

« - Si vous voulez bien m'excusez Miss Granger, je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. Je disais donc. Une scolarité peu, voire pas du tout profonde. J'ai une année pour vous faire revoir vos lacunes mais aussi pour vous faire voir le programme de cinquième année. Et croyez moi, j'y arriverais. Cependant, je reconnais bien vite les cornichons et les sales flemmards. Si je trouve une seule vermine de ce genre dans ma classe, je n'aurais aucune pitié à le virer. Sans ménagement. Soyez prévenus.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, déclare simplement Draco Malfoy, toujours imbus de lui même. »

Dans un bruissement à peine perceptible, elle arrive au bureau du jeune blond. Là elle pose avec une violence extrême ses mains aux extrémités de la table et approche dangereusement son visage.

« - Vous pouvez être un con prétentieux, nombriliste, égocentrique, vous pouvez avoir sur vos épaules toute l'orgueil de ce triste monde, vous pouvez traiter vos camarades de tous les noms parce que vous vous sentez supérieur, parce que votre sang est dit pur. Cela, Perceval Dumbledore le tolère amplement. Mais vous ne pouvez pas être un tire au flanc Malfoy Jr. C'est clair ?

- Oui. répond l'intéressé, une goutte de sueur menaçant de salir son visage de poupée parfaite.

- Bien, maintenant que les choses ont été éclaircies, je vais continuer ce que j'avais commencé. »

Sa longue robe embrassant le sol, elle revient à son emplacement désigné et, croisant ses mains, regarde ses élèves.

« - Cette année est une année cruciale, si tenu que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas des crétins congénitaux, c'est normalement l'année des B.U.S.E., c'est pour cela que vous devrez travailler plus ou tout court. Fini les moments de rigolade où vous profitiez du fait que vous aviez des heures libres. Cette année nous allons voir des choses importantes, d'autres un peu moins. »

Là, elle agite sa baguette et une liste apparu, devant chaque nom de leçon se trouve un numéro de chapitre.

_'I - Les épouvantards & détraqueurs._

_II - Les créatures mythiques_

_III - Les créatures du mal._

_IV - Les sortilèges informulés. (attaque)_

_V – Les sortilèges informulés (défense)_

_VI - Les créatures immortelles ou presque._

_VII - Les sortilèges impardonnables.'_

« - Des choses que vous êtes sensés avoir vu, d'autres au contraire que vous ne devriez pas voir maintenant. Je m'en contrefiche, c'est le programme que je vous aie fixé. »

Personne ne répond. Tous se contentent de la regarder, se demandant dans quel guêpier ils viennent d'atterrir, qui est cette reine aux multiples noms paraissant immortelle et qui dans son horreur entraîne les autres, les menaçant de ses yeux d'un violet tirant sur le bleu ou le noir, à l'image de son âme. A cet instant, un loup garou, un mangemort déguisé en un auror terrifiant ou encore un être mi humain mi Voldemort ont l'air de gentils petits oursons. Alors qu'ils suivent tous du regard ses doigts gantés se plier et se déplier elle se décide à rouvrir la bouche, désignant le placard qui est agité de temps à autres par des soubresauts.

« - Je serais ravie de voir vos peurs les plus profondes à présent. »

Elle dit cela d'une voix tranquille, ponctué d'un sourire mesquin à faire fuir le plus courageux des Gryffondor. Et sans prévenir, désigne un élève au hasard dans la classe.

« - Miss Granger, par ici, _s'il vous plaît_. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus se lève, une lueur d'appréhension passant dans ses yeux noisettes et se tient devant le placard, prête à parer sa plus grande peur. L'assemblée retient son souffle. De quoi pourrait avoir peur Miss-je-sais-tout ? Devenir une cancre ? La porte s'ouvre, rien n'apparaît. Soudain une forme se mouve aussi à une vitesse aveuglante, devant la classe ébahie se tient le corps de Siejena, elle n'a plus de gants, la douleur est présente dans chacun de ses traits, comme si on la torture et qu'elle agonise. Elle ouvre la bouche pour hurler, pour cracher ce trop plein de souffrance et de douleur mais au lieu de cela, elle disparaît dans une volute de fumée noire.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Severus Snape qui vient de faire son entrée au mauvais moment. Ce n'est pas l'Epouvantard de Hermione Granger, ni celui de Siejena. Il ouvre de grands yeux, mais se reprend bien vite. Alors que Siejena, la vraie, se pince l'arrête du nez et referme le placard qui s'agite, mécontente, elle se tourne vers son collègue.

« - Que me vaut la raison de cette interruption Severus ? »

En deux enjambées, l'intéressé est tellement près de la femme que leurs corps se touchent, sa main frôle la cuisse de la femme et il murmure quelque chose.

« - Merde, lâche t'elle sans aucune retenue.

- En effet, c'est le cas de le dire, crache t'il.

- Tu t'occupes d'eux ?

- Oui. »

La professeur se retourne vers ses élèves.

« - Un empêchement. Le professeur Snape va se charger de vous faire passer chacun à votre tour devant l'Epouvantard. »

Comme d'habitude, le vide suit ses propos, un sourire mesquin apparaît sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux gras alors que la brune sort, sous sa forme la plus ombrale qui existe et disparaît sous les yeux de tous.

* * *

« - Vous désiriez me voir Perceval ?

- Oui Siejena, vas y rentre, rentre. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tend une chaise qu'elle refuse sans aucune surprise. A son habitude il ouvre de grands bras en sa direction. Elle s'assoit sur le bureau, sans écraser les feuilles, sans la moindre gêne. Lui non plus ne ressent pas de gêne.

« - Je voulais te voir…à propos de Severus.

- … »

La mine froide de Siejena devient plus prononcée, si encore c'est possible. Elle hausse un sourcil indigné.

« - Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire grand-chose pour vous Perceval. Que je veuille faire grand-chose.

- Tu n'auras pas à faire des pieds et des mains. La prochaine étape constitue un choc mental pour Severus.

- Voyez vous cela.

- L'ingrédient à aller chercher est situé près du cottage de sa mère.

- Et ?

- Très près Siejena. Pour dire vrai…Seule Eileen Prince a en sa possession cet ingrédient. »

Siejena se racle la gorge, se faisant, elle sort une cigarette qu'elle porte à ses lèvres et l'allume. Le Directeur soupire, pas qu'elle l'agace, non, jamais, mais la voir s'abîmer la santé est douloureux.

« - Ce petit jeu a assez duré Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

Le silence revient, plus rageur et terrible que jamais, un frisson parcoure l'échine du désigné. Elle est là, à le regarder plus méchamment que tout, comme si ils n'ont jamais été amis, que l'animal sauvage est revenu à sa véritable nature.

« - Premièrement vous me convoquez afin que je rentre dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, que je fasse la lumière sur des actions que j'ai commise et dont tout le monde pensait que c'était vous l'auteur. J'encaisse. Deuxièmement vous me forcez à cohabiter avec Severus. Prétextant une potion complexe que seuls nous deux pouvons réaliser. J'encaisse. Ensuite, vous nous faites partir en pleine nuit alors que la répartition est là pour que nous allions chercher un ingrédient meurtrier. J'encaisse. Puis vous nous faites arriver à un moment où les élèves redoublent d'attention, vous nous faites passer devant tous ces petits crétins qui croient avoir la science infuse. J'encaisse. Vous me faites faire un discours stupide. J'encaisse. Vous me faites interrompre mon cours et vous envoyez Severus surveiller MES élèves. J'encaisse. Mais je n'encaisse pas le fait que vous me forciez à effectuer un soutien psychologique à ce sale bâtard. Non mieux ! Je n'encaisse pas le fait que vous me preniez pour une idiote. Parce que nous n'allons pas au cottage de Miss Prince pour un ingrédient ! Vous croyez que nous allions tomber dans le panneau. Mais non. »

Cette longue tirade n'a été faite que par murmure, son dernier mot est presque imperceptible. Elle tire encore sur sa cigarette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Albus s'approche d'elle, pose une main sur son épaule.

« - J'ai toujours admiré ce don que tu avais de mettre ton doigt ganté sur les choses qui n'allaient pas, les défauts, les tares, les failles. »

Il pourrait se mettre en colère pensa Siejena. Elle veut qu'il soit habité par une fureur, par une haine envers elle. Qu'il lui dise qu'une bâtarde comme elle, une sang-mêlée de son espèce n'a pas à parler de cette façon à un sorcier aussi compétent. Mais non.

« - Les tiennes, tu les as toujours exagéré, tu t'es toujours rabaissée. Cependant tu n'as pas remarqué que tu es passée du 'je' dans ton discours à un 'nous'. »

Il lui tend la feuille alors qu'elle écrase sa cigarette dans un cendrier en verre tout propre. Elle ouvre de grands yeux et sa bouche s'est entrouverte.

« - Votre altruisme vous perdra Perceval. » déclare t'elle sans ne savoir quoi dire d'autre et en prenant la feuille, elle s'en va, fermant la porte.

Comme à son habitude, celle-ci ne fait aucun bruit en se retrouvant close.

* * *

Siejena rentre tard ce soir là, après leur entrevue, elle est allée se promener, vagabonder plus correctement à vrai dire. Dans la forêt noire, au-delà. Quand elle rentre, elle est sale, fait des taches sur le tapis d'entrée et fait hausser un sourcil à Severus qui se tient près du feu, l'air quasiment impassible. Quasiment.

« - Qu'est ce les aurors voulaient ?

- Que tu fermes ta gueule. Mais apparemment, ce fut un échec cuisant. »

Coup bas. D'un langage vulgaire ou soutenu, Siejena a toujours su allier les deux et en faire des armes redoutables. Elle balance sa nouvelle cape sur une marche de son escalier mais ne monte pas, à la place elle s'assoit près du feu, en face de Severus qui n'arrive plus à lire correctement.

« - Ce n'était pas les aurors qui désiraient me voir. C'était Perceval.

- Je sais. Tu n'as jamais su fermer complètement ton esprit.

- Il veut qu'on aille voir un type. Et il m'a donné ceci.

- Ah ? »

Elle lui tend le papier qui indique l'ingrédient à dérober et l'endroit où il a de fortes chances de se trouver. Alors qu'il prend le papier dans ses doigts fébriles, elle ne lui donne pas complètement. Non. A la place elle s'approche de lui à une distance trop proche, bien trop proche, elle se penche près de lui, sa bouche effleure son oreille, il sent son cou, il retrouve son odeur sauvage, son odeur de cannelle. Cette horreur de cannelle, tente t-il de se dire.

« - Le mensonge inspire le mensonge. »

Elle le laisse là, dans la nuit noire. Alors que le feu s'est éteint, que les braises ne sont même plus chaudes, il reste assis. Quelque chose cloche. La porte qu'elle a fermée a produit un claquement. Hors Siejena ne fait jamais de bruit, même avec un bulldozer dans les bras, avec des talons aux pieds. Et jamais les portes qu'elle ferme ne produisent un son quelconque. Il pose le papier d'un geste rageur et part du côté gauche des appartements, bien décidé à éclaircir la situation, à une heure du matin.

Il se glisse avec aisance dans la chambre, son pas feutré est imperceptible, sa respiration quasi inaudible. Comme il s'y attend, la fenêtre est ouverte, laissant entrer le froid, la lumière de la lune. Il sait qu'elle sera réveillée avant l'aube et qu'elle fermera les volets parce qu'elle déteste le jour. Les draps sont éparpillés partout, comme si une bataille a eu lieu. Elle lui tourne le dos, dévoilant ses blessures, dévoilant ses tatouages magnifiques. Démontrant encore une fois sa force de la nature, son refus de conformité, elle dort nue. Il s'en est toujours douté mais n'a jamais tenu à vérifier l'information. Elle est vulnérable à ce moment là. Il la déteste. Il la hait.

N'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?

Alors qu'il s'apprête à rebrousser chemin, le ton cassant de la jeune femme retentit dans la chambre silencieuse.

« - Tu désirais me voir Severus. »

Elle se lève d'un coup, dévoilant pendant un temps éphémère son corps et enfile un grand pull noir qui lui recouvre les cuisses, un col roulé, encore une fois, pour ne pas changer. Et toujours trop grand pour elle.

« - Tu m'as menti.

- En effet. » répond t-elle sans aplomb.

Il se pince l'arrête du nez. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine inexistante. Il se rapproche. Elle se recule. Encore et encore jusqu'à elle arrive presque contre le mur.

« - Que t'as dit Albus.

- De me laisser dormir. »

Il la plaque contre le mur violemment, elle ne cille pas.

« - Je ne plaisante pas Siejena. Il ne t'a rien fait promettre. Je le sens. »

L'étreinte se fait plus violente. Ses longs doigts blanchâtres qui ont vu passer des milliers d'ingrédients sous ses yeux se resserrent contre sa taille et son épaule. Respectivement.

« - Tu ne me fais pas peur Severus. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne produis aucun effet sur moi, excepté le mépris et le dégoût. » lui crache t-elle au visage. Il lâche l'étreinte et se pince l'arrête du nez. Va vers son lit et s'assoit. Attend. Comme il sait si bien le faire, de son côté, elle n'a pas bougé, là où il l'a laissé, elle a les bras croisés, et ne prononce pas un seul mot, ses lèvres pincées parlent pour elle. Elle sait très bien que si elle tente quoi que ce soit pour échapper à lui, il le lui fera payer.

« - Si il ne te l'a pas dit mon cher Severus, c'est bien parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu saches. Mais dans ma grande générosité, dans ma grande sympathie envers ta personne, je vais te dire. Ou plutôt te faire lire. Si tenté que tu sois encore capable de faire cela. » chuchote t-elle, brisant le silence entre eux et faisant monter en le méprisable personnage une douce fureur telle qu'il n'en a jamais eu. Bien sûr que non, c'est la seule qui ait capable de lui donner de telles émotions. Elle fouille un instant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et ressort un papier blanc et propre, seul un paragraphe écrit d'une calligraphie nette, petite et penchée vient troubler la tranquillité de la feuille vierge. Elle lui tend. Il lui arrache presque des mains et marmonne un 'Lumos'. Il s'étouffe quasiment en lui rendant le papier.

« - C'est une blague ?

- De très mauvais goût si cela en avait été une. » répond t-elle en s'asseyant avec grâce en tailleur à ses côtés. Dès qu'il s'agit de travail ou d'activer de quelconque manière leurs méninges, les deux âmes sœurs se retrouvent inextricablement liés et même si le mépris est là, dissimulé sous des sarcasmes tous plus cyniques les uns que les autres, quelque chose diffère. Elle lui reprend le papier alors qu'il chuchote un 'Nox', les plongeant dans un noir seulement interrompu par le clair de la lune quasi-pleine. Il soupire et elle craque toutes ses articulations, rompant l'absence de bruit, encore une fois.

« - Je récapitule. Il veut qu'on aille voir mon maître de Potions à moitié sénile et qu'on lui soutire un souffle.

- …

- Siejena aussi étrange que cela peut paraître, c'est à toi que je parle. »

L'interpellée ne répond pas, à la place elle brandit sa baguette et l'agite pour allumer les torches présentes dans sa chambre. Il se retourne et la regarde de ses onyx indéchiffrables. Les prunelles de Siejena ne racontent pas non plus grand-chose, mais une profonde horreur se mêle à ses traits.

« - Caligula Acampora n'est pas seulement ton maître Severus.

- Pardon ?

- Il fut aussi le mien.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je m'en fous. On sait bien tous les deux qu'il est complètement barré et particulièrement exigeant, repoussant sans cesse tous les défis lancés. Il est allé plus loin que n'importe qui sur le chemin de l'inhumanité. Voldemort exclu. »

Severus tressaille, et la regarde encore une fois plus profondément dans les yeux, espérant déceler un indice. Mais rien ne paraît avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« - Je n'ai pas dit totalement la vérité à propos de ce qui a suivi mon départ, précipité disons _(il grimace à cette litote)_ oui je suis partie, oui j'ai été envoyée dans une école privée de Sorcellerie, très privée. Perceval m'a aidé. J'avais 15 ans, c'était en Août, un mois après mon départ, je savais où j'allais, mes affaires étaient préparées, mon père, selon ses vœux avait été envoyé dans un cottage près d'une mer agitée, dans un endroit perdu. Ils ont fait vite, et à mesure qu'il perdait la raison, il la perdait dans l'endroit où il avait toujours rêvé d'être. On lui dit que sa fille était décédée. Il l'accepta. Il devint plus sénile encore. J'ai passé deux ans dans l'école privée, cela s'est bien déroulé, j'ai peaufiné mes connaissances en Potions, en métamorphose, en sortilège, enfin en toutes les matières possibles et imaginables. On avait même des enseignements concernant l'esprit, Occlumencie et Legilimencie. Je suis sortie à 16 ans, j'allais en avoir 17. Perceval m'a dit qu'il comptait sérieusement vérifier mes acquis, les examens n'étaient pas quelque chose de valable à ses yeux. Il a appris que j'étais Animagus, que j'avais des problèmes pour transplaner et que j'étais plus douée en Legilimencie qu'en Occlumencie. Il m'a envoyé chez Caligula, qui bien qu'il était dur, n'était pas encore fou, certes il parlait tout seul et avait certains comportements étranges, mais ce n'était pas l'apogée que j'ai vu chez lui des années plus tard. Je suis sortie à 19 ans, maîtresse de Potions. De mes 19 ans jusqu'à mes 39 ans Severus, je n'ai eu de cesse d'aider Perceval. J'ai infiltré des réseaux, j'ai joué ma vie et ma santé mentale. »

Elle inspire profondément, il semble réfléchir, comme si il tient plus à savoir et à deviner ce qu'elle a bien pu faire qu'autre chose. Il se lève, murmure un Incendio au morceau de papier qui se consume entre ses doigts, jusqu'à qu'il l'éteigne agilement.

« - Ca se tient.

- Bien sûr que ça se tient, puis que c'est la vérité espèce de sale imbécile.

- Non je disais que ça se tenait le fait qu'il ait commencé à sombrer dans la folie après m'avoir eu, deux personnes à former dans un laps de temps aussi court et deux personnes comme nous, ça vous rend forcément fou. »

Elle se pince l'arrête du nez en retroussant ses lèvres comme si elle a face à elle une horde de gamins tous plus stupides les uns que les autres et plus agaçants les uns que les autres.

« - Il n'est pas tombé dans la folie à cause de nous. »

Snape lève un sourcil vers son interlocutrice.

« - Ah ?

- Oui. Il…est devenu fou à cause…de certains individus.

- Ceci est bien vague Siejena.

- A cause des Mercenaires de l'Ombre, t'es satisfait ?

- En effet. »

Mais malheureusement, il n'a pas l'air satisfait. Elle hausse les épaules et éteint la pièce, signifiant que leur entrevue est terminée. Pourtant, dans l'ombre, il reste dans un coin, les bras croisés. Elle enlève son pull noir, il entrevoit son corps et elle se glisse sous les draps blancs.

« - Nous partirons ce week-end.

- Bonne nuit Severus. »

Il n'y a pas de trace d'affection dans son souhait, un profond mépris et un agacement qui signe la fin de leur entrevue. C'est avec un soupir qu'il quitte la pièce, fermant la porte dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Mais même si cette sortie est spectaculaire, lorsque la porte se retrouve close, elle l'a été dans un bruit. Infime mais un bruit tout de même. Il y a des choses qu'il ne sait pas faire, évidemment.


	7. Les cigarettes ont au moins le charme

_**MA CUVETTE** • Ouep, elle peut pas le blairer au départ, à cause de son père, donc ça va détonner !_

_**SERENA** • Eh ouep, Snape s'est trahi. Eh oui, c'est une sacrée maître de Potions, elle a apprit du meilleur, le même maître que Severus. Et le dit Severus aime prétendre, alors il ne risque pas de dire grand chose à propos de l'Epouvantard, compte tenu du fait que Siejena a peur de la vérité. Merci beaucoup :D_

* * *

**VII** - Les cigarettes ont au moins le charme de vous laisser inassouvi. (**PLAYIST** : Moby, Walk With Me. http : / / www . / listen-3763556)

* * *

C'est un bruit infime qui réveille Severus Snape un peu avant les aurores. Le bruit d'un zippo qui claque, d'une bouffée de cigarette qu'on tire. De la fumée qu'on expulse. Snape se dit qu'il s'est endormi sur le canapé, le poids de son livre en atteste. Mais pourquoi alors sent t-il l'odeur de ses draps de soie noire et justement leur volute sur son corps ? La réponse est simple. Si ce n'est pas lui qui est venu au salon, c'est elle qui est venu à sa chambre. Il ouvre un œil, puis un autre, tel un dragon qui s'éveille. Il la trouve là. Assise sur une chaise, les jambes habilement croisées, sa main sur sa cuisse, un sourire de méfait aux bords de ses lèvres charnues. Elle tire encore une fois sur sa cigarette et il se dit que le jeu a assez duré.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous là Siejena Capoln ?

- Je profite de l'air frais du matin _(elle désigne la fenêtre grande ouverte, c'était donc ça le courant d'air !)_ et je me délecte de voir que tu es toujours aussi beau dans ton sommeil. »

Elle soupire encore une fois et Severus décide qu'il aime ce soupir. Parce que pour la Mercenaire, il sait qu'il est porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, elle reprend une bouffée de son précieux dû et toute trace de sourire disparaît de son visage.

« - Je n'irais pas.

- Tu n'iras pas où ? demande t-il en remettant rapidement ses robes sous son autre robe de nuit.

- Chez le vieux fou. Je n'irais pas chez lui.

- Tu es déjà chez lui techniquement.

- Je ne parle pas de CE vieux fou là, Perceval est plutôt sain d'esprit pour son âge. Non je parle de l'empereur fou, Caligula. »

A la fin de sa phrase, elle lui soutire un regard, écrase sa cigarette dans un verre prévu à cet effet et se mordille la lèvre. Sait t-elle qu'elle est belle ainsi ? Sait t-elle que ses lèvres se gonflent quand elle les mord et que Severus en meurt presque ? Non bien sûr que non, elle ne sait pas, perfide tentatrice obnubilée par la terreur d'aller chez leur ex-maître. Il ne l'aime pas. Il la déteste. Elle l'a trahit, alors qu'il lui avait accordé sa confiance. Il s'est retrouvé seul. C'est de la faute de la jeune femme.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il se secoue mentalement et fait d'un coup de baguette son lit. Puis il vient de placer juste en face de la femme, se mettant dans la même position qu'elle.

« - Nous DEVONS y aller Siejena. Annonce t-il sans sourciller, sans sourire, mais avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Je n'irais pas. Répète t-elle, résignée et têtue. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui devait t'apporter une aide psychologique, c'est foutu.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, Perceval songeait que ça serait toi qui serais affecté d'aller là bas. »

Snape retrousse ses lèvres en une moue cynique et dédaigneuse. Juste en face d'elle, très proche à vrai dire, il peut sentir son arôme de cannelle et de cigarette, son souffle froid et glacial qui fait songer aux détraqueurs. Oui mais voilà, en règle général, on a pas envie de faire des choses peu orthodoxes aux lèvres gonflées d'un détraqueur. Il soupire à son tour, et encore une fois se reprend.

« J'ai songé toutefois à une alternative.

- …ton ton laisse démontrer que tu y a 'songé' longtemps.

- En effet.

- Alors quelle est cette brillante idée ? »

Elle se lève d'un coup, une main sur le creux de ses reins, arpentant la pièce de long en large, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux tableaux encore endormis. Au moment où Severus se dit qu'il aimerait bien pour une fois qu'elle ouvre sa bouche, elle plante son regard océan dans les onyx glaciaux.

« Nos souffles, je les mêlerais à l'aide d'une formule, et cela tiendra. Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants pour réaliser individuellement la chose, mais à deux, ça tiendra.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? demanda t-elle, visiblement suspicieuse.

- Oui d'accord, d'accord tu ne veux pas y aller, moi non plus, d'accord on va mettre nos souffles respectifs dans une fiole et tu les mêleras. Fin de l'histoire, annonce t-il, excédé. »

Elle approuve silencieusement et en allumant une cigarette, quitte la pièce en fermant la porte sans bruit. Snape s'affale alors sur le siège qu'elle a laissé vacant, la tête entre les mains. Une seule image vient déranger ce qu'il pensait être une tranquillité très fraîchement cueillie de quelques secondes. Les lèvres gonflées de Siejena.

* * *

« Dépêche toi Siejena, j'ai pas toute la journée.

- Tu me consacreras le temps que tu dois me consacrer. »

Elle fait lever un sourcil à son alter ego et attrape la fiole incassable de sa poche, fiole qu'elle met sous les lèvres de Severus. Le silence n'a jamais été aussi lourd d'un coup. Ses longs doigts fins effleurent son visage de marbre. Elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, prononce une incantation silencieuse et lui fait signe de souffler. Elle le sent frémir. C'est sûrement parce qu'il fait froid, dehors. N'est ce pas ? Finalement, après ce qui semble une éternité, il souffle. Celui-ci prend une teinte noire et devient peu à peu blanc pour finalement se déposer dans la fiole. Comme une brume opaque. Elle porte le récipient à ses lèvres et prononce à demi-mot la même incantation. Son souffle est rouge. Rouge sang. Pour finalement sombrer dans un noir profond et chaotique. Le maître des Potions réhausse son sourcil, tentant de dissimuler à grande peine sa surprise. Finalement le souffle se dépose dans un coin de la fiole de verre et s'écarte le plus loin possible de son antagoniste. Elle referme le récipient.

« Je vais essayer de mélanger le tout. Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Si. »

Et sans un regard, dans un tourbillon de capes noires, il s'éloigne. Siejena soupire encore une fois et retourne à ses appartements.

* * *

Quand Snape rentre, il est tard, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas fait que enseigner aujourd'hui, une réunion de Mangemorts à l'improviste. Son dos et tout le reste de son corps est douloureux. Il passe une main sur son visage et prononce le mot de passe dans un souffle. Le tableau pivote et il rentre dans le salon, espérant boire un bon whisky pur-feu. Mais face à lui des centaines de feuilles gribouillées et des livres par dizaines. Face à ça, la silhouette frêle de Siejena. Bon, le whisky, c'est raté. Songe t-il dans un reniflement dédaigneux, rapidement rattrapé par le bruissement des feuilles de la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment là que sa position assez inadéquate le frappe. Bien sûr, ça aurait pu le frapper plus tôt. Mais son cerveau étant encore embrumé des attaques de Voldemort, il met un temps à s'en rendre compte. La jambe fine de Siejena est étendue de tout son long d'un côté, l'autre est en équilibre, soutenant son poids. Des mèches folles s'échappent de sa coiffure, noires, rousses, difficile de savoir. Mais le plus frappant c'est le jeu des lumières sur son corps de nymphe. Jouant de manière presque indécente avec lui.

« Hum Hum. »

Severus se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence, espérant ainsi que son cœur arrête de battre aussi fort, que sa respiration se calme et qu'elle se retourne. C'est finalement ce qu'elle fait, sa mine est grave. Finalement, elle aurait dû rester de dos, pense t-il.

« Bonjour.

- Bonsoir Severus.

- Alors l'ingrédient ?

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? demanda t-il dans une imitation parfaite de la jeune femme.

- Non, ça ne marche pas, nos souffles ne veulent pas se mêler, j'ai tout essayé comme tu peux le voir. Répond t-elle, dépitée, en désignant le bazar environnant.

- Je vois. »

Bien sûr qu'il voit. Bien sûr qu'il sait. En fait il sait cela avant même qu'elle ne lui dise. Il l'a su ce matin, en donnant son souffle. Il sait. Bien sûr qu'il sait…À son tour, c'est à Siejena de se racler la gorge, elle se lève souplement et vient à sa rencontre, croisant ses bras, elle le regarde intensément. ''Non fixement''. N'est ce pas que c'est fixement ? Aucune intensité hein ?

« Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, murmure t-elle entre ses dents.

- Aller voir Caligula ? demanda t-il en feignant l'ignorance.

- Te fous pas de moi Severus Tobias Snape. Te fous pas de moi. »

Impossible à duper. Elle est impossible à duper, même après tout ce temps. Le temps s'égraine dans la montre à gousset de Siejena et sur la grande horloge hideuse que Dumbledore a laissé dans le salon. Severus enlève sa cape, et tout ce qui peut un tant soit peu le gêner sans pour autant paraître indécent. Sous un sourcil surpris de Siejena, il se retrouve dans une chemise noire avec un pantalon noir, évidemment. Il se met face à elle, dans la même position, bras croisés. Regard indescriptible.

« Oui, dit t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Oui, je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire. »


End file.
